Bohemian Rhapsady
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: A complex love triangle develops when Heero is confronted with his past. [completed]
1. Movement One

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement One

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"That's all I wanted. Something special, something sacred. In your eyes…"

AN: All **useful** comments are very much welcome;p

Lady Une walked into her apartment wearily and took off her coat. She hated funerals. She had been to enough to last a lifetime. The only thing about this one that gave her any consolation was seeing her mother again. It had been over several years since she saw the Countess again. It was strange to see her normally regal mother abandon her decorum and hug her in grief. The passing of loved ones often does bring the survivors together. It was sad that it was what it took sometimes.

She sighed as she sat on the couch. She hit the videophone to check her messages. "Victoria, this is a note to self. Go over the security debriefing…" her voice played back. Lady Une pushed the skip message button. "No new messages."

"No surprise there," she commented as she rolled her eyes. She raised an eyebrow suddenly as something on the coffee table caught her eye. A floral arrangement of Forget-me-nots sat elegantly arranged in a white porcelain vase. She stood and walked to them curiously as she pulled out her gun from garter holster.

Moments later she holstered her gun, after being assured that her apartment was empty. She stood in front of the arrangement and smelled them. She lifted the card from the little plastic holder. "My sympathies on your loss. I hope these help you remember them always," she read aloud. She blushed slightly as realized who the arrangement. _"Commander Yuy is becoming bold breaking into my apartment,"_ she thought. 

This was not the first time he had left something for her, though usually she found his gifts in her office. It had only been a few times Christmas, Valentine's and her birthday. She had been trying to ignore them, but a part of her didn't want to. She liked the attention though she could never admit it. It was time for her to lead a normal life. She was alone now that Mariemaia was off at school on Earth. She was twenty-three now and being the lonely witch was going to get old it was already starting to. _"Commander Yuy is attractive,"_ she thought practically as she sat down at her computer. _"Hmm."_

%%%

Heero tapped away at his laptop while sitting on his bed. His stomach growled and a wave of hunger washed over him that he just could not ignore. He closed the program that he was working on and walked into the kitchen. He frowned as he opened the refrigerator. "Hmm, I should have went shopping earlier," he said aloud, looking at the empty shelves. He closed the refrigerator and started for the door as he grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Lady Une," he said in surprise as he opened the door.

Lady Une coughed. "Commander, did I come at a bad time?" she asked seeing him zip his jacket.

"I was on my way out, but I have a few minutes," he answered. He motioned for her to come in.

"I won't take up too much of your time," she commented. She held a medium sized box in her hands "I noticed…that you are twenty today and I thought you might appreciate this."

Heero's eyes widened slightly then narrowed. No one knew when his birthday was. He didn't know whether to be touched or annoyed. The box moved slightly and curiosity took over. He took the box and opened it. Brown eyes stared up at him followed by a brown nose sniffing its surroundings. Heero went to lift the animal when it crawled up his arm and into his jacket. "Hey," he said in surprise as the animal started to move around inside of his jacket. He laughed as the ferret moved around some more and finally became comfortable. It stuck its little brown head out of the top the jacket to look at him. "Hi, there," he said as he tilted his head. The ferret looked at him then licked his chin causing Heero to laugh out loud. 

Lady Une watched the scene in amazement. She never would have imagined that he would have taken to the animal so well. The whole scene was heart warming. She had never seen Heero in a whimsical light before; of course he had surprised her many times since she had known him and probably would continue to do so. "I'm glad you like him."

"Thank you," Heero commented. "I think I'll call him Roger."

"Interesting name." 

"I think it suits him," he replied as Roger climbed out of his jacket and onto his head where it fell asleep.

Lady Une covered her mouth to hide her laughter at the scene. "Excuse me," she coughed. "Well I better be going. I'll see you in the morning, Commander." She started for the door.

"I was about to get something to eat," Heero commented slowly. "I want you to join me."

"Commander, are you asking me out?" Lady Une asked in clarification. 

Heero took a deep breath as he felt more confident. "Yes, I am." He took Roger off of his head and placed him in his box carefully. "And I prefer to be called Heero, Victoria."

Her eyebrow raised in amusement. No one, but Treize, ever called by her first name or knew it for that matter. "I accept, Heero," she replied.

"I had a lovely time," Lady Une said warmly as they reached her apartment hours later. "I'd like to do it again sometime." She punched the door combination and opened the door.

"I would like that," Heero commented. The evening had gone better than his wildest hopes.

"Thank you for seeing me up," she said as she cut on the light. "I have to say, Heero, you surprised me. I never thought…" her sentence trailed as he kissed her.

"Good night," he said softly as walked down the hall.

Lady Une stood blinking in a daze. She flushed when she realized that she had been standing there for over ten minutes. She shut the door quickly and chastised herself for staring off into space like an idiot. "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Mr. Yuy," she said softly as shut off the light. She walked into her bedroom to change into her bedclothes. Moments later she laid her head on her pillow and smiled as she touched her lips. She could still the warmth of lips imprinted on them. "Good night, Heero." She shut off her lamp.

Down below, Heero sighed as he saw the light in her bedroom go out. He touched his lips absently. He had surprised himself as well when he kissed her. He had been thinking about it through the whole date, but he never expected to actually be that bold. This was the best birthday he had ever had.

%%%

"Hey, Heero were you last night?" Duo asked as he rolled up, in his chair, to his friend. "I saw the craziest thing on TV and wanted to tell you about it."

"Out," he answered not looking up from his terminal.

"Isn't that the program you were working on yesterday. I thought it would be finish by…You we're getting laid! I knew it was all a matter of time," Duo commented as stood. He grabbed Heero's head and started giving him a noogie. "I want to know all the details."

"Cut it out." Heero pushed from the American's embrace. He was in a giving mood today and didn't want to pull out his gun, however, the braided baka was testing him. "I went to something to eat."

"Have you no shame, Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he shook his head.

"Not really," Duo commented. He looked backed toward Heero. "So when are you going to finally put the moves on the colonel? We're getting bored watching you staring at her when you think no one's looking."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Duo," his tone warned.

"He does have a point there, Yuy," Wufei commented. "This is growing tedious and pathetic. I expected more action from you."

"Heero is moving at his own pace," Quatre said in Heero's defense. "He'll tell her about her feelings when he's ready."

"Do you think it's wise to talk about this right now?" Trowa asked. His visible eye looked toward Lady Une's office.

"There's nothing to talk about," Heero said. His tone was final making everyone go back to their work, except Duo. 

"Wu-man does have a point. You need to get the lead out and make a move before someone else does, though I don't know anybody else that…" his sentence trailed as he stared down the barrel of Heero's gun. "We'll talk later," he mouthed as he sat in his chair and rolled over to his desk.

"Baka," Heero muttered as he put his gun away and went back to work. He never seemed to be able to keep anything going on in his life from them. He didn't know whether or not it was good thing. "I'm going to the lab," he informed them as he packed his things and left. 

"No good will come from annoying him about it, Duo," Quatre scolded as soon as Heero left.

"Maybe not, but it's still fun," Duo replied as he put his hands behind his head. "Besides, he's actually looks happy when he's with her. They're made for each other. Shinigami has a soft side you know."

"If you want to help the situation don't try and embarrass him," Quatre advised.

"You are no fun, Quatre," Duo sighed. He leaned back in his chair. "I guess I could try and mellow out, but I'm not going to promising anything."

Inside her office, Lady Une sat in thoughtful silence. It had been unusually difficult to stay focused on the paperwork to day. Her mind kept going back to last night and the kiss that they shared. She tried to push it out of her mind, but it had been a long time since she had felt this feeling. It came through clear and precise, she liked him.

"Transmission from the President George Michael of Earth Sphere," a secretarial voice informed.

"Put him through," she replied in her usual down-to-business tone. The President's face appeared on the screen. "How may I help you, Mr. President?"

"Colonel Une, I wanted to talk to you about the Scarlet Ball. It has been moved from next week to this week, tomorrow in fact. Several conflicts in schedules were the caused for the sudden movement. I assume that you and the other higher ranking officers will be there this year."

"There is no telling what might arise that might need our services," Lady Une commented, "especially with the sudden change."

"Lady Une neither you nor the other commanders have ever graced us with your presence at the ball. I expect all of you to be there, especially you. It is important that you get to know the other foreign dignitaries that help support Preventer funding, if you get my drift."

"Yes sir," she said reluctantly. "We will all be there."

"Thank you, Colonel Une," the President smiled. He had just accomplished one of the harder tasks of his new presidency. "I look forward to seeing you and the commanders."

Une nodded. "Une out," she said as the screen went black. She placed another call then sat back and frowned. It had been a matter of time before she would have been caught; at least she wouldn't be alone. 

Lady Une opened her office door and stepped outside. She walked into the Commander office and stood in the middle. "I have just been informed that the Scarlet Ball has been moved from next week to this week, as in tomorrow, due to a conflict in several prominent people's schedules," she informed as she looked at her subordinates. "It is expected that higher ranking Preventers attend so I suggest you get your tuxedo now, if you haven't already."

"Don't they think we have better things to do?" Duo said annoyed.

"I understand your feelings," Lady Une replied. "These functions can get tiresome, but they are necessary evil at times."

"Then you won't mind if I skip out in favor saving the peace," Duo challenged.

She raised an eyebrow. "Commander Maxwell, I understand your plight, however, if I must attend this function then you will attend as well. All of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Duo replied half-heartedly.

"Oh and I took the liberty of holding a tuxedo for each of you so you wouldn't be put in dire straights." She walked backed into her office.

Duo leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I guess it won't be so bad rubbing elbows with stuffy politicians, they'll be free eats."

"Maxwell, you never ceased to amaze me with your lack of decorum," Wufei snorted.

"Thanks Wu-man, I make a special effort for you," Duo retorted.

"The Scarlet Ball does have potential though," Quatre commented to stop Wufei and Duo from going back and forth. 

"How so?" Wufei asked.

"This would give Heero the opportunity to see Lady Une socially."

"You do have a point there, Quatre," Duo replied.

Trowa stood after shutting down his computer. "I have some errands to run," he said then walked out.

"See he doesn't want to go either," Duo commented as he watched Trowa leave. "If it weren't for the fact that there's free food and we'd get to listen in on Heero and Lady Une's date, I'd still try to skip out.

"Again you never cease to amaze me Maxwell," Wufei commented. He went back to work. 

Duo shook his head and went back to work as well; not noticing Quatre's disturbed look. _"Something's not right."_

Note from D-chan:

Father Figure by George Michael is used b/c it's a good song and Bond Girl Blue Productions is using _Father Figure_ in a 11 X 13 music video. There is a method to the madness. I am trying to learn the song.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	2. Movement Two

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Two

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me…" 

"She tricked us," Duo whined as he pulled at his bow tie. "Well at least the food's good." He popped a hors d'oeuvre in his mouth. "You gotta try these, Heero."

"No thanks," he commented as he scanned the crowd for Lady Une. He did not like not knowing her whereabouts. Knowing where members of his team where in general was something he always wanted to know, but lately he cared more about where she spent her time.

"You're no fun," Duo snorted. He looked around. "Maybe I should take a hint from Quatre and ask a pretty lady to dance."

"I can't see a woman wanting to dance with someone like you. You'll probably step all over her feet," Wufei teased.

"We'll see about that," Duo challenged as he looked around for someone to catch his eye. A smile flashed across his face as he saw what he would call a "hot little number" moving gracefully across the floor. Her back was facing him, but he saw all that he needed to see. "I'll be around," he said confidently. He made his way to the object of his attention as he waded through the pools of red and black moving in time to music. He smiled as was able to admire her figure and dress more closely. Her smooth back was exposed as her dress dipped to her waste-line. Her soft muscles showed as she moved through the crowd capturing attention. Her hair was elegantly done up in an upsweep, making her frame appear longer and drawn out. Duo's eyes seemed to roam forever. 

He had to see her face and hoped that it was as lovely as the rest of her. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I noticed you from across the room and I have to say that you're the best looking woman here. Would you like to dance?"

The woman turned around in surprise. "Are you sure about that, Commander?" Lady Une asked.

Duo's eyes widened. "Now that's a surprise," he chuckled nervously. "I never lie. So let's dance." He pulled her into his embrace. "You clean up well, Colonel."

Lady bit her lip to keep from laughing at his obvious surprise. "Why thank you, Commander."

Duo smiled as they continued to dance. _"Wait until Heero sees her in this dress."_ The song ended after a few moments. Duo bowed dramatically and kissed her hand. "Thanks for the dance."

Lady Une raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome," she said graciously. "Did the others make it here okay?"

"Heero and Wufei are over there," he pointed making sure she saw Heero. "Quatre is on the floor and Trowa is around here somewhere."

"Excuse me, sir, but would you like to dance," a bold redhead asked as she touched Duo on the shoulder.

Duo smiled at the lady's courage and beauty. _"This is going to be a lot better than I thought it would be."_ He took the lady's hand. "I never could turn down a pretty lady," he said flirtatiously as he led her further on to the floor before waving to Lady Une.

__

"Well at least I got one dance even though he thought I was someone else," she thought. She started to make her way to where Heero and Wufei were.

"That was greatly unexpected," Wufei commented as he recognized Lady Une as Duo's dance partner.

__

"She looks beautiful," Heero thought. He stood frozen in place as he watched her seemingly nonchalantly from the sidelines. A frown skittered across his face as he saw a persistent man approach her for a dance. She had already declined as he was still asking.

"Perhaps another time," she said as she walked away.

"Right now is a good time," he persisted grabbing her arm.

"The lady's with me," Trowa interjected appearing at her side. He took her arm from the man pulled her close to him. He looked at her. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's all right you're here now," she said playing along. Firing on one of the foreign diplomats would not be in good interest of establishing political connections.

"Forgive me, my lady," the man said disappointedly. He quickly exited.

Trowa pulled her into his embrace and began to sway gently to the music. "What are you doing?" she asked lowly.

"It'll be more convincing if we actually danced, don't you think?" he asked.

He had a point there. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Commander Barton," she said slowly. It was not often that she ran into situations that she could not control.

"You're welcome, Lady Une," he replied as he held her close. 

__

"Why is he looking at me like that?" she wondered as she stared into his intense blue eyes. He always had a habit of watching people. It was a gift that allowed him to predict the actions of his comrades as well as enemies, but it wasn't his usual stare this time.

"Mind if I cut in?" Heero asked as he came up.

Trowa looked towards his friend and nodded. "Not a problem," he answered. He looked toward Lady Une. "I am glad that I was able to help." He moved out of the way and let Heero pick up where he left off.

Heero nodded. _"If I didn't know better I would swear that he hesitated in letting her go."_ He dismissed the thought. He would have known by Quatre's actions if Trowa were interested in Lady Une. 

"You look handsome, Heero," she said breaking into his thoughts.

"You look beautiful, Victoria," he blurted out. He flushed slightly, amusing her.

"Thank you, Heero," she smiled. He spun her around in his arms and she felt herself flushing slightly at the closeness. She was having a much better time than she could have hoped.

"Colonel Une and Commander Yuy, I'm glad you were able to make it this year," President Michael greeted as the dance ended. "You look lovely, Colonel." He extended his hand politely to kiss her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. President." 

"You haven't met my fiancée yet have you?" he asked looking around for his love. "Ah, there she is with Commander Winner after their dance." Quatre and an attractive older woman with light hair made their way towards them. "Darling, I want you to meet Colonel Une head of the Preventers and Commander Yuy." Two sets Prussian eyes locked with instant familiarity. "Colonel Une, Commander Yuy, this is my fiancée Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you," Lady Une greeted taking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," the woman said mechanically never taking her eyes off the handsome young man in front of her. _"He looks just like him."_ She cleared her throat. "Have we met before, Commander Yuy?" she asked.

"No," he answered simply. "Excuse me, I need to go and check on someone." He turned to leave.

Quatre sensing something was not right, looked apologetic and excused himself then went after Heero. 

Serena fought to not go after him as she stood beside her fiancée. "He's alive," she whispered.

"Darling are you okay?" President Michael asked in concern.

"I'm fine, George, just a little tired from the trip," she answered. "Would you be a dear and get me something drink, koi?" George nodded and left to get her something to drink. Serena looked at Lady Une. Her Prussian eyes washed over the younger woman critically. She had heard stories about the woman. She was known to be quite ruthless though she did not look like it. "Are you and the commander involved?"

Lady Une nearly blushed at the implication. "Ms. Tsukino, I don't think that is any of your business."

"I was just wondering," she commented. "He is handsome. I shouldn't have assumed that you were together. A woman such as yourself wouldn't fraternize with soldiers under your command. It's in poor taste."

Lady Une's eyes narrowed at the insult in disguise. "Giving unsolicited advice on matters that there is no previous knowledge of is also."

A blond eyebrow raised in challenge. "Here you are, Darling."

Serena gave a grateful smile to George. "Thank you, koi."

"If you'll excuse me, I see someone I have to speak to." Lady Une nodded to the President. Her brown eyes met with cold blue ones. They each exchanged a look that said there would be more encounters. There was something about those eyes that were familiar in how they distanced anyone in their line of vision.

"Colonel Une," the President nodded. He noted the look that passed between the two women as Lady Une left. "Brr."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked innocently. She took a sip of the water that he brought her. "We were simply having a friendly conversation, woman to woman."

"Darling, I have learned that there is nothing simple when it comes to you," he teased, pulling her close, "and it is the same with Lady Une as well."

She smiled brightly. "Koi, there is nothing for you to worry about," she commented. "I'll be right back."

George stared after his fleeting beauty and sighed then shook his head. She was definitely up to something.

Quatre raced to catch up with Heero as he made his way outside. "Heero," he called to his friend, who didn't seem to hear him. "Heero."

Heero sighed and slowed down. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Quatre announcing where he was. He suspected that's why Quatre called out to him in the first place. "What is it, Quatre?"

"What happened back there?" he asked as he searched his friend's eyes for answers.

"I made an appearance now I'm leaving," he said simply.

"You were having a good time," Quatre commented. "We all saw you dancing with Lady Une. She looks incredible and I don't think you'd leave her behind without a good reason."

Heero looked at his friend coldly. He hated it when Quatre tried to read him especially when he was right as he often was. "I don't want to talk about it."

Quatre looked away. He still had a long way to go in getting Heero to trust him with information that made him feel vulnerable. "Well when you are ready, call me," he said hurtfully.

"Hey what's going out here?" Duo asked as he and Wufei came up. "Oh I see you were going to make your grand escape too? I know this great place."

"I'm not interested," Heero said as he started to walk away.

"Okay, but it's your loss. You're going to miss finding out what Lady Une said about you, " Duo added as he walked away. Heero paused in his actions. "I knew that would work."

"I think something else has his attention," Quatre suggested motioning to a woman walking toward them.

Serena Tsukino walked toward Heero slowly their eyes locked. She stopped once she breathable distance of him. "Well aren't you going to greet your mother, Odin."

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	3. Movement Three

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Three

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Maybe this time is forever….Say it can be…"

Lady Une took a sip of champagne and looked around at the dancing couples. She crossed her legs and looked around wistfully. Heero was no where in sight or the other commanders for that matter. _"They probably made their exit like I should, but I some how know I won't get off that easy."_

She looked at her watch casually. In an hour, she would be able to graciously leave. She had already did her duty by dancing with some of the foreign ministers and dignitaries. The president should have no complaints. She was more social she would normally be, he would have to just be happy with that.

"Mind if I join you?" Trowa asked, standing behind her.

"No, I…thought you and the others left," she answered. 

"I haven't seen the others for last thirty-minutes," he commented, sitting down. "You look miserable."

Lady Une snickered. "That's one thing I admire about you, Commander Barton, you never one to tip toe around a subject."

"I make it a point to call things as I see it," he replied.

"You're right," she said uncrossing her legs. "I achieved my objective, I should leave." A soft beat started to play of an old song. Lady Une tapped her foot gently in time to the music.

Trowa noticed the unconscious behavior through the split in her dress. "You still owe me dance and this is a good song," he urged as he stood. He took her hand and pulled her on to the floor.

"One last dance won't hurt," she sighed as she surrendered to beats of the music. The two swayed in time.

__

"Sometimes _I think that you'll never,_

Understand me

But something tells me together

We'd be happy…"

"You dance well, Commander," she commented. He spun her around slowly and held her close.

"Thank you," Trowa replied.

"Where did you learn?" she asked curiously.

Trowa looked at her to see if she was serious. "My sister taught me, while I was with the circus."

"I thought it was a natural talent since you're so light on your feet." 

Trowa laughed at her reply. "That's not what Cathy said when I stepped on her feet."

__

"That's all I wanted 

But sometimes love can be mistaken 

For a crime…

This time I think that my lover

Understands me…"

Lady Une looked at Trowa's amused expression. It was total surprise to see him at ease with her. Usually, he was guarded in her presence as most people were when she thought about it. "Well we all have humble beginnings and have to start some where."

"Thanks," he said almost shyly.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_ she wondered. "Was acrobatics the only talent you used in the circus?"

"I was a part of Cathy's knife throwing act as well." 

She raised an eye brow.

__

"If you are the desert

I'll be the sea

If you ever hunger

Hunger for me

Whatever you ask for 

That's what I'll be…"

"That must have taken a lot of trust," she observed.

"It did especially when she nicked me a couple of times," he commented. "I've learned that if you can remain calm when someone throws knives at you every day, you can remain calm through just about anything."

"You have a valid point," she smirked. She let her eyes drift shut as she listened to the music.

__

"Greet me with the eyes of a child…

Heaven is a kiss and a smile…

I'll be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind…

I will be the one who loves you until the end of time."

"I love that song," she sighed mostly to herself as the song ended. She smiled. "Thank you, Trowa. I have to get going." She pulled from his embrace slowly. "I'll see you and the others in the morning."

Trowa nodded. He watched her leave then went off in search of Quatre and the others.

%%%

"You have me confused with someone else," Heero said. He was about to walk around the older woman.

She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Don't do this, Oji-chan, I know you remember me. It's safe here."

Heero paused in her grip. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. Right now was not the time to trust his emotions. "You have me confused with someone else," he reiterated before pulling his arm away from the woman.

Serena turned around and nearly walked after Heero when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Tsukino, he needs to be alone," Quatre warned in his usually soothing manner. 

She looked towards the other ex-gundam pilots and saw the serious concern on their faces. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but never fell at another failed attempt to reach out to him. He was always obsessively curious in nature, he would never be able to let this go. She would just have to trust that she still knew her little boy. "You're right, Commander Winner," she said looking into his ocean eyes. Her stare grew somewhat distant. "Please ask him to forgive me for my persistence. He looked like someone I used to know many years ago."

Quatre nodded. "Of course, Ms…"

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me," she replied. She turned on her heel and started back towards the ball.

"Man, was that ever weird or what," Duo sighed watching the woman walked off. "Heero's mom? She looks kind of young to be his mother. Kinda cute too."

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed in surprise.

Wufei shook his head. He agreed with Duo's observance, but some vocal opinions were not appropiate. "Let's hope you do not multiply, Maxwell."

Duo raised eyebrow. "Afraid in the revolution you won't be spared, Wu-man?" he asked nudging the ebony eyed boy. "I'll put in a good word in for you."

"Hmphf," Wufei scoffed. There was no talking to the braided man sometimes. He looked towards Quatre. "I think we should leave this to Heero and just keep an eye out for him."

"I agree, Wufei," Quatre said. "If we ask him about it will only piss him off."

"Like we really need that," Duo added. It was time for him to mind his P's and Q's or close enough. If Heero took too long getting over it, then he would work his magic as always. He smiled as he reached some sort of compromise with himself then looked around. "There's something wrong here. Where's Trowa?"

"Over here," Trowa called as he walked up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hey where were you?" Duo asked.

"I was just around," Trowa answered simply. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you on the way," Duo put his arm around Quatre and Trowa then started walking. "Come on, Wu-man. I know a great place."

%%%

Serena sat at her dressing table braiding her hair before going to bed. She left the ball early telling George that she was not feeling well. He had been concerned and wanted to escort her back to the hotel, but she knew how important the ball was to his work so she begged him to stay and look in on her later. She wanted to be alone anyway.

She sighed as she looked at the picture of her little boy. His unruly dirty blond locks, lively blue eyes, and bright smile that said 'I'll be your cute little boy forever.' If only that could have been true. She knew it then and definitely now. _"He looks so different now, but he looks just like Odin as young man. His eyes…I'd recognize them anywhere. He has to recognize me."_

"How do you know me?" Heero asked as he stood by the window.

Serena closed her robe and turned around. She stood, "Odin…"

"My name is Heero Yuy," he corrected raising his gun. "Validate your identity."

The older woman nodded and sat back down. She lifted the hem of her night garments to show her right ankle. Heero lowered his gun as he recognized the small tattoo of a six-legged horse. His eyes softened. "Validate your identity," she said lowly. Heero sat on the bed to remove his left shoe. He rolled his sock down and showed an identical tattoo. "Oji-chan," she cried she knelt beside him. She hugged him tightly.

"Mo..ther," he said lowly as he returned her embrace. It had been a long time since she held him and surprisingly he missed it. "I…"

"Shhh," she shushed softly as she rocked him back and forth like when he was a little boy. "We're together now, but it's still not safe. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

"Then it's time," he said softly pulling away from her embrace. "He told me to come back when I knew you were safe."

"What are you going to do?" she asked her fear becoming apparent. She just found him and she didn't want to lose him again not to the same thing she lost Odin to.

"Whatever I have to," he answered simply kissing her forehead. He started for the window.

"You do know your father died a year ago," she commented.

"Yes," he replied, " and that I have a year to handle this."

She bowed her head. If he knew everything, then there was nothing that she could do to stop him. She just wanted to the whole nightmare to be over. "Be careful, Oji-chan. I don't want us to meet again at a funeral like your father and I did."

Heero nodded. "I will come back to you." He stepped out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him.

%%%

Lady Une opened her eyes slowly at the gentle knocking at her door. She looked towards the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. _"Someone has an extreme desire to die,"_ she thought as she put on her robe and walked to the door. She looked peep hole and raised an eyebrow before opening the door. "Can I come in?" Heero asked as he stood in the hall.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she motioned for him to come inside. She shut the door behind him.

Heero looked at her hair disheveled from her slumber. Even after just waking up, she was a vision to him and he was going to have leave her behind. He touched her face.

Her eyes widened. "Heero, what is it?"

To answer, he kissed her deeply. He pulled her closer to him as the kiss grew deeper. He looked at her with an eerie intensity. His hand that had been caressing her face trailed downward. She only looked at him shock not sure of what to say. "Victoria," he said lowly. He picked her up in his arms and against better judgement, complicated things. 

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	4. Movement Four

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Four

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"In your life, just for one moment…"

Victoria reached over and clicked the alarm off. She stretched and looked down at herself then at the empty place that had been vacated beside her. She pulled the sheets closer to her as she realized that last night had not been a dream. She smiled as thought everything that passed between them. A frown crossed her features as she realized that she was alone. She would have liked to wake up beside him; she would talk to him later. 

The relationship had taken an unexpected turn when he carried her into her bedroom and she allowed him, no she wanted him, to complicate things. Now, their status was completely in the air. She pulled the sheets back and started for the shower. The warm spray bathed her in warmth and comfort as she held herself. Had last night been a mistake? _"Heero's not like that. He doesn't do meaningless things. What passed between us meant something to him and he's been my secret admirer for the last year. He has to feel something for me."_ She shut the water valve and stepped out of the shower. There would be nothing that she could do until she got to the office.

%%%

Trowa sat at his terminal with the intent of researching documents, but was progressing slowly. His mind kept drifting back to the call he got last night.

"Barton, here," he answered rubbing his eyes sleepily as he answered the vid phone.

"Trowa, I have to take care of something," Heero replied softly. "I don't know when I'll be back, but this has top priority. Let the others know. I attempted to call Duo, but he's too out of it and you know how it is waking Quatre and Wufei."

Trowa nodded thinking how the two calmest of the quintet were the most evil when it came to interrupted slumber. There were many occasions where they even hung up on callers for waking them up too soon. The only difference between the two was Quatre was more apologetic about his behavior where as Wufei considered the rude act as justice served. "Roger that," he commented.

An eyebrow raised slightly unnoticed to Heero, as he recognized his friend's surroundings. His heart dropped when he saw Lady Une sleeping peacefully under blankets in the corner screen. Most would not have noticed the slight stirring of content sleep after the release of sexual tension. He fought to keep his usual stoic face knowing that his friends could detect the slight changes in his countenance. He faked a yawn to help distract Heero from realizing that he had put two and two together. "Is there anything else?"

Heero's eyes softened as he looked slightly to the side where Victoria was sleeping comfortably. His heart wrenched at his next statement not the slightest bit aware of the pain being felt not far from him. "Take care of Victoria for me."

"I will," Trowa said looking into his friend's eyes. She didn't belong with him. He knew that now. All he could do is look after her for Heero until he got back.

"Thank you," Heero replied lowly. "Yuy out."

"Barton out," Trowa commented before the screen went black. He lay back in bed and reached for his headphones. He pushed the repeat button on his player. A soft beat started to play through the headphones. He closed his eyes as he listened to file that he downloaded a couple of hours ago. _"I will be the one who loves you until the end of time…"_

"Hey has anyone seen Heero?" Duo yawned. "I had a dream that he called me."

"He really did call you," Trowa replied snapping out of his reverie. "He has to take care of some business and he doesn't know when he'll be back."

"Why didn't he call me?" Quatre asked. 

"Uh, Q-man, you're a real cool guy once you're awake a while, but if someone wakes you up before you're ready, you're the devil," Duo answered. "If I say it, you know it must be bad. Even I know not to wake up unless necessary."

Quatre flushed. He was about to protest when he thought about it. If Heero didn't bother to call then Duo might not be exaggerating about his morning moodiness. "Well no one's perfect," he sighed then changed the subject. "Did he say when he'd be back or anything?"

"He's not sure," Trowa answered.

"Ms. Tsukino's identity must have been valid," Wufei observed. He didn't bother to ask why Heero didn't call him. He would be the last one that Heero would call plus he knew he was every bit as unfriendly as Quatre was when awoken too soon. "This might take months."

"I just hope he contacts us, if he needs help," Quatre commented. His eyes went to the office at the other end of theirs. "What about Lady Une?"

"He told me to look after her," Trowa said lowly

Quatre noted the look of pain that crossed the taciturn man's face, but said nothing.

"We'll just have to hold down the fort to he gets back," Duo said as he leaned back in his chair. "Shouldn't be too bad."

Trowa pushed the eject button on the CPU and stood. "I'll be in the lab checking on a few leads on the Ocean Group," he said as he walked out.

Quatre looked at his watch. "I have a meeting at Winner Enterprises. I should be back in a couple of hours. Call me on my cell if something about the Ocean Group comes up." 

Duo nodded. "Sure thing, Q-man."

Wufei's eyebrow arched in curiosity as he watched the blond Arabian exit quickly. "Some thing tell me that there is more than meets the eye," he observed as he started wading through the hard copies of a stack of files.

"It always is with us," Duo said as he leaned back and started work.

Inside her office, Lady Une leaned against her door. She slid to the ground as her true emotions surfaced in private. She could feel tears liberating themselves from her eyes as she fought inwardly to hold them back. She brought her knees up to her chest and let them finally fall. Heero had left and with no good-bye. Perhaps she wasn't as important as she thought but only a temporary convenience. 

%%%

Quatre walked into the lab and watched as Trowa read over some documents while listening to music. _"When did that start?"_ he thought as he walked over to his best friend. He put his hand on Trowa's shoulder.

Instantly, Trowa took his headphones off and paused the file. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Quatre answered.

"Everything is fine except the information we were looking for on the Ocean Group is taking longer than I would like." 

"Trowa, you have been reading the same section screen for the last hour when you were in the office and you're still on it," Quatre pointed out. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Trowa stared at Quatre blankly. He knew it had been a matter of time before his empathic friend would find out his feelings. "She loves Heero, it doesn't matter."

"Trowa," Quatre sighed sadly. He should have noticed. They discussed Lady Une and Heero right in front of Trowa, and he still didn't realize it. It explained so much about his behavior especially the last few months. His eyes widened again when he realized that Trowa had been the secret admirer leaving Lady Une presents. He remembered two occasions when he saw her carrying a gift. His quick, usually observant eyes saw the words 'secret admirer' and immediately assumed that it was Heero.

"Quatre, don't make more of this than it is," Trowa replied. The subject was closed. To reaffirm what his tone had made obvious; he put his headphones back on and played the song that he had been listening to earlier.

Quatre sighed. Trowa was too hurt right now to talk and beating it out of him was not Quatre's way, though he was reconsidering the option if he thought it would fix things. Knowing Trowa's feelings still wouldn't change knowing that Lady Une was interested in Heero and not Trowa. He hated seeing his friends hurting, but this was conflict amongst them. Someone was going to hurt no matter what and there was nothing that he could do.

He walked away when he realized that the song was repeating again for the third time. He could hear it faintly through the headphones. The song seemed somewhat familiar. He had heard it somewhere fairly recently, but he wasn't sure where. _"I'm sorry I let you down, Trowa. I could have made it so much easier for you," _he thought as he walked down the hall. He pushed the down button on the elevator with a heavy heart.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	5. Movement Five

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Five

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"But something tells me together, we'd be happy…"

Heero stared out of the window into the clouds as he headed for his real origins. The Japanese man sighed as he took out a snap shot out of his shirt pocket. It was of Lady Une and the previous president's arm. He had taken the liberty of removing the unwanted figure from the picture after liberating the photo from her apartment. 

He didn't like leaving her behind, but he had to take care of the business that his father had not been able to finish. There was no time to explain his complicated past to her. He had wished that they could have had more time together. Things between them moved faster than he would have liked, but he had to make her his before he left so that she knew how he felt. She looked so peaceful as she slept. His body still tingled from her closeness. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about her resting her head on his chest and him stroking her chestnut hair as she drifted off to sleep. He could still smell the light melon scent of her hair and the berries from her skin.

A memory of earlier that evening at the ball, as vision of red, drifted into his mind's eye. The dress looked spectacular on her. He never would have imagined that she could look so beautiful then his angel smiled at him. If he hadn't been sure of his exact feelings then, he was now. She was everything that he wanted; someone special, someone sacred. It was true what they said; heaven was a kiss and a smile. Those two things had been his official undoing. Finishing everything up in Japan was his main objective so that he could get back to her. 

"Please buckle your seat belts and place your trays in the upright position as we're about to land at the Tokyo International Airport," a stewardess announced politely. "We hope that you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with G-Wing Air."

Heero looked out at the buildings whizzing by as they slowed down. It was time to get down to business.

%%%

Lady Une cut off the light in her office and shut the door behind her. "Working late?" a voice, asked.

She turned around quickly in surprise. "I thought you were gone for the day."

"I was just finishing up some things," Trowa remarked, shutting down his computer.

"Oh well, I expect a report on your findings in the morning," she commented as she put on her coat. "Good night, Commander Barton."

"I'll walk with you. I was on my way out as well."

"I know what he told you. I don't need a babysitter, Commander Barton," she snapped as she stalked away.

Trowa grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. "Understand my position and let me keep my promise to him," he said in annoyance, "Heero's my friend and he thinks highly of you."

She met his stare then turned away. It was amazing how loyal they all were to each other "Do what you have to, Commander," she replied pulling her arm away from him. She walked out of the outer office and started down the hall.

"I always do," he said lowly as he followed after her. The two walked in tension filled silence to the garage. 

Lady Une stopped at her car and hit the unlock key on her keyless entry control. "Good night," she said lowly as she opened the door.

Trowa pushed the door closed gently. He turned her towards him. He tilted her chin upward so that she looked into his visible eye. "The scorned woman does not become you, Victoria," he observed regretfully. "You have more spirit than that."

"Commander…"

"Trowa," he corrected. "We're off duty."

Her eyes flashed in indignance. "Trowa," she began calmly, "you shouldn't go around theorizing about things that you do not know about." She pulled away from him and opened the door.

He watched her drive off then walked to his own car. At least the fire and confidence were in her eyes when she told him off. _"Heero, how could you leave her without making sure she knew where you two stood?" _ he wondered as he opened the door.

Twenty minutes later, Lady Une opened the door of her apartment. She sighed as she dropped her mail on the coffee table and sat dropped into a chair. It had been a hectic day between meetings and her finding out about Heero's departure. She started to leaf through the mail. Perhaps there would be some good news amongst the mail. A bright colored flyer caught her attention making her skip right to it. "The Red Triangle Circus," she said aloud reading the flyer. She shrugged and started to ball up the flyer when she saw a name that caught her eye, Catherine. "The cunning artistic stylings of the beautiful Catherine."

Catherine was the name of Trowa's sister and she was performer in a circus that frequented the colonies and occasionally Earth. It could not be a coincidence. Lady Une started to smooth out the flyer so that she could note the location and show times. _"Perhaps in seeing the circus that he spent so much time in, I'll get a better understanding of him,"_ she thought. She placed the flyer down in her 'later' pile then continued to leaf through the mail.

%%%

Heero stood in front of a large estate and pushed open the door. He looked around cautiously and in retrospect of the large house. He touched the foyer table and a memory of him running through the house laughing flashed in his mind. That was an innocent carefree him, one that no longer existed.

"What are you doing here?" a man asked from behind Heero. He raised a gun. "This is private property."

Heero raised his hands slowly. He had heard the man walk up sometime ago, but chose to ignore him. "Handling business," he answered.

"What in the devil are you talking about?" he demanded impatiently. "Turn around."

Heero turned around slowly. He instantly recognized the man as his father's most trusted man. "It's me, Shinji."

Shinji's eyes widened. "Oji-sama?" he asked. His brow furrowed together. "Validate your identity."

"I'm putting my hands down," Heero informed as he moved his hands down slowly. He slowly went to lift his pants leg and roll his socks down.

"Oji-sama," Shinji cried out as he hugged the young man that he hadn't seen in nearly a decade and half. "I was wondering when you would come back. You have grown up so much." He tousled Heero's hair. "You look just like your father."

Heero pulled away from the man. He was not same as the little boy that left in the dark of night in a laundry bag. "So I have been told," he said coldly.

"You've definitely changed, Oji-sama," Shinji observed looking at the cold man that stood before him. "A result of your training, I see."

"How do you know about that?" Heero asked slightly annoyed. He wasn't aware that anyone associated with his father knew where he had been.

"I was the one who took you to J," Shinji answered. "I had a friend that studied under him a long time ago. He told me that Dr. J was looking for a young protégé and so I took you to him. I never knew where he took you after that or that you were a gundam pilot until the war had ended. I was escorting your father to L-1 and someone called out to you. That was when I finally put two and two together. Your father never knew." He looked away.

"It was for my safety and mother's," Heero replied his jaw tightening. He didn't like dealing with his past, but it was a necessary evil and he knew it. Something would come of it though. He would finally be free after everything was over and able to reclaim his life. He would have something to offer Victoria.

"You're right, Oji-sama," he agreed.

"Don't call me that! I'm no longer six years old nor is there any chance of confusion about which Odin you're talking about." He always hated the name Odin and had been grateful the nickname, but now being called 'prince' was embarrassing. He was a regular guy. "I prefer to be called Heero amongst ourselves."

"Yes, Heero-sama," Shinji replied bowing his head in respect. "You have my loyalty and it will be a pleasure to help you take down Omega to avenge your father."

"Loyalty is something that is earned," Heero commented. "I have done nothing to earn yours, so do this for my father."

Shinji smiled seeing that the teachings of both Odin and Serena had been instilled in their son's character through out everything. He nodded. "You should get some rest, Heero-sama, before dinner. I want to go over some things afterwards then you could get a good night's sleep. I will tell Aki of your return and she will make your favorite dish. It is still curried shrimp with rice?"

Heero's eyebrow raised. It had been several years since he had Aki's cooking. If she was still as good as he remembered, he would rather skip to dinner. "That's fine," he said simply as he started up the stairs.

"I will have the servants bring your bag up to your father's room," Shinji informed. "You are the master of the house now. Rest well, Heero-sama."

"I will be up in a couple of hours," he replied as he started up the stairs. Once at the top, he started down the hall. He stopped once he reached a large bedroom, the room that his parents once shared. The room was smaller than his memories recalled, but it was impressive nonetheless. The room was elegantly decorated in crimson and gold, but obviously a man's bedchamber. It reminded him a bit of Quatre's room in his safe house on L-4. 

Heero stood by the bed and ran his hand over the crimson colored comforter. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. An object caught the outside of his peripheral vision. It was a silver picture frame. He recognized the smiling faces as himself at age four and his mother. He picked up the picture and looked at the happiness on their faces. That all changed in just two years. He was separated from his parents, almost stripped of his humanity, put through training so that he would have to handle situations that no one, much less a blooming adolescent, should have to encounter. He put the frame back on the nightstand and pulled out his picture of Victoria. "Wait for me," he pleaded before closing his eyes and pushing her to the back of his mind.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	6. Movement Six

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Six

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"But sometimes love can be mistaken, for a crime…"

"Have a balloon, pretty lady," a vender offered. 

Lady Une smiled and took the heart-shaped balloon from then man. She pulled a few bills from her purse. "Here."

The man shook his head. "You have kind eyes," he replied. "No charge."

"Thank you," she smiled before entering the tent. _"If he only knew."_ Excited spectators talked animatedly and bustled about inside the tent trying to secure toys and snacks before the show started. She looked at her seat and noted that it was in the red section of the tent. Carefully, she picked her way through the crowds of people walking about to the red section then chose a seat where she could get the best vantage of the ring. As she sat down the, lights started to dim. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Red Triangle Circus," the ringmaster announced. A spotlight focused suddenly on the center of the ring where a man with curly brownish hair stood. "I am your ring master and tonight we will entertain you with amazing feats of acrobatics, cunning cutlery, and stunning animal theatrics. You will laugh, you will smile, you will be in awe of everything that your senses are exposed to." The crowd cheered in expectation from the build up and the ringmaster silenced them all. "We have a special treat for tonight only, Ladies and Gentlemen, one of our own has come back home to dazzle you once again with his fantastic aerial stunts. Wel…come… baaack… Trowa."

The crowd cheered as an upbeat musical piece started up. Trowa did a series of front flips with two lions running after him. He sprung high into the air and landed on one of the lions' backs with one hand. The crowd roared in response at the difficult feat then awed as he flipped onto the other lion running in the opposite direction when they passed each other.

Lady Une watched transfixed as she watched one of her comrades perform. She knew he was a talented aerialist. She had witnessed that first hand under her command. He was a talented soldier that was what drew her to him in the first place. She felt that he would understand what she was trying to accomplish in outer space and help forward her work. He seemed free as he sailed through the air entertaining the cheering crowd. It was though he enjoyed making everyone happy.

In the ring, Trowa did a somersault in the air then landed on the ground perfectly. He bowed deeply to each section of the tent. He lifted his hands towards the lions so that the crowd may cheer for them. He rubbed each of them behind the ear affectionately when some thing caught his eye. Long chestnut tresses of a woman leaving the red section. His eyes wandered over her body in recognition. He would know her anywhere even in a crowd full cheering smiling faces. He gave his final bows then led the lions back to their area. "I'll be back," he told them as he reached his hand to pet one of them.

"That was a great show, Trowa," Catherine praised as she hugged him.

"Thank you," he replied holding her. "I have to do something. I'll talk to you after your act." He ran off.

Catherine stood looking after her brother then shook her head. _"I wonder why he's in such a hurry."_ She would have to get it out of him later.

Lady Une moved past the circus performers and stage crew as she made her way away from the tent. "It's rude to leave before the end of the show," Trowa commented as he caught up to her.

"Commander…Trowa," she corrected. "Your performance was excellent. You are to be commended."

"Thank you," he said, "but why did you leave after it was over."

"I learned what I wanted to know," she answered simply.

"And that is?"

"Why you do the things that you do," she answered.Trowa looked at her strangely and wanted to know more about what she learned. "You are a honorable man that wants nothing more than his friends to be happy and safe at whatever costs. I admire that."

"Thank, you," he said almost curiously.

"Here, this is more you than me," she said handing him the balloon. "From my heart." She looked at him warmly as if to apologize for the other day. She walked away. "See you tomorrow."

Trowa stood in surprise for a moment then nearly took a step after her. "Who's that, Trowa?" Catherine asked. She eyed the heart and the wistful look on his face. "Your girlfriend?"

"No," he answered softly.

Cathy looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered putting arm around her and leading her back to tent.

%%%

Heero sat at his laptop in the study looking over the information that his father had left to Shinji before he had been killed. He made a few notes as he learned more about his new holdings as the sole heir of the Lowe family. Roger darted around the room sniffing his surroundings and picking up small objects then hiding them in his special place under Heero's chair. He finally got exhausted from all the many things that he could get into and climbed up to his favorite spot on Heero's head and went to sleep. 

"Come in," he said before the person could knock. He was no longer used to so many people being underfoot that he was keenly aware of everyone's presence often times before they were ready to be known.

An older woman with long dark hair, walked in with a tray. "Odin-sama, you need to eat. You have been working so hard for the past eight hours."

_"Had it been that long?"_ he wondered looking at his watch nonchalantly. To the woman, it appeared that he never missed a beat as he looked over the information. "Hmm."

The woman took that as acceptance and placed the tray near the silent man. She had prepared him a simple nourishing meal that would not interrupt his studies. She had been with the Lowe family for twenty-five years and knew that the young man would need every bit of time that there was. He first had to establish himself as the head of the Lowe Empire. That would greatly shake up Omega and he would most likely be falling all over himself trying to rectify the situation along the same manner as he did Odin, Sr. She was very worried for the young man that she helped raise, but it was out of her hands. It was his destiny.

Aki smiled as she saw the small animal resting on its master's head. She also brought him a little something as well. "If you need anything let me know, Odin-sama." She turned and started for the door.

"Thank you, Aki," he said lowly still not looking from his screen.

"You're welcome, Odin-sama," she smiled. "I'm just glad to have you back." She closed the door softly.

Heero picked up the sandwich and munched while looking through the information. Some time later he looked away from the screen and rubbed his eyes. He had been at it since seven that morning and had absorbed enough information to make some people crazy. He was going to need some assistance. He sighed as Roger woke up and climbed into his lap to be petted. He fed him pieces of banana as he stroked the little animal. "You're right," he said suddenly. "It would be foolish to attempt do this alone. Failure is not an option."

Roger looked at him then sat up. He licked Heero's chin in agreement or at least that was how it was interpreted. Heero placed Roger on his head then dialed the vid phone and got no answer. He dialed another line. "Winner Enterprises, A company of today with your future in mind," an operator greeted, "How may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with Quatre Winner." 

"I'll put you in touch with his personal assistant. Please hold."

Heero sighed as he listened to soft music while watching a screen saver. It was the most boring music he had ever heard. He was debating whether or not he should hang up when a young woman's image popped on the screen. "Thank you for holding. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Quatre."

The woman raised an eyebrow in curiosity at this young man's obvious familiarity with her superior. "Mr. Winner is a very busy man. Is there anything that I can possibly help you with?"

"This is Odin Lowe the II of Lowe Industries," he informed. He was growing annoyed with all of the running around by this point. 

"Right away Mr. Lowe," the woman said. The screen went blank momentarily.

"Quatre Winner, here," he greeted. A smile lit across his face when he saw Heero's image on the screen. "Odin…how have you been?"

"As good as could be expected," he answered actually feeling shy around one of his best friends. It was the first time that he reached out to his past. "I need your expertise."

"Whatever you need," Quatre replied glad to know that his friend was alive and well at least from what he could tell. He was puzzled about why Heero was calling himself Odin Lowe the II though.

"How soon can you be in Tokyo?" he asked.

"I can leave now," he answered. "I'm not doing anything right now that can't be done from any location."

"Then I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up from the airport."

Quatre nodded. "It's good to see you again, Odin," he commented. "Winner out."

"Lowe out," Heero said. The screen went black. He was too young to get too far in his studies of business when he had been taken. Quatre had been groomed for this sort of life in addition to his training as gundam pilot. The Arabian's expertise would be a great asset.

Some distance away, Quatre gathered his things into his briefcase after informing his assistant that he had some business to attend to and could reached on his cell phone. He stopped in his actions for a moment as he wondered why Heero just didn't call him directly on his phone when he noticed that his phone was off. _"Well that explains it, the battery needs to be charged. I didn't realize how busy I've been lately. No wonder I didn't notice Trowa's situation."_

"Where are you off into in such a hurry?" Duo asked leaning against the wall.

Quatre looked up. "I'm glad you stopped by, Duo. I got a call from Heero or should I say Odin Lowe the II."

"So that really was his mother," Duo commented. "Odin? No wonder he rather be called Heero. That sounds like the name of a mama's boy."

"I'll pass the message along," Quatre teased. He closed his briefcase.

"Oh no you're not going to get me shot when he comes back. I rather set myself up on my own, thank you," he said shaking his head. "Did he say where he was?"

"He's in Tokyo."

"Tokyo, huh? I might as well go with you and see what he's up to. There's nothing to do around here and the Ocean group lead is dead. The trail went cold with some guy named Omega and he lives in Tokyo, " Duo suggested.

"I could always use the company," Quatre replied. "We have to get going. I told my pilot to have the jet ready."

"We can check in with the others in the morning," Duo added as Quatre walked towards him. "I always wanted to see Japan. Maybe I can get some anime cheap."

Quatre chuckled then shut his door behind them.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	7. Movement Seven

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Seven

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"This time I think that my lover understands me…"

Heero leaned against a dark car waiting for the door of the Quatre's jet to open. Shinji stood not too far as they waited. He was not accustomed to people following him around in order to keep an eye out on him. It was always him looking after or protecting someone. It was unnerving, now he knew why some of his charges acted so vexed sometimes. 

"Hey, Odin, what's up," Duo called as he and Quatre stepped off the jet.

"Hmm." Heero watched as Quatre and Duo walked up to their friend. "What is he doing here?"

Duo went to do some sort of elaborate greeting when Shinji stepped in front of him. "Hey what's your problem, man? That's my friend over there. I'd hate to have lay you out in front of him."

"It's fine, Shinji," Heero commented. "The braided baka is a friend."

"That's right," Duo replied.

"As you wish, Odin-sama," Shinji said as he moved out of the way.

Duo raised his eyebrow. "Odin-sama, huh? You have a lot of explaining to do. I hope you have plenty eat why we listen." 

"I'm afraid I agree with Duo on that one," Quatre added observing the whole exchange.

"Aki's making us a snack and we can eat it in the study while I bring you up to speed," Heero informed. He reached for the car door. "And don't call me Odin amongst ourselves."

"Anything you say, Oji-chan," Duo teased. He smirked when Heero pulled out his gun and pointed at him. "It's nice to know you haven't changed now that you're dealing with your past." He walked past Heero and got into the car.

Heero frowned. "Hmm." He got into the car as well and Shinji drove off.

"Okay Heero spill," Duo demanded as he bit into his sandwich.

Heero sighed inwardly. He never thought he would have to tell another soul this story. "My father had my mother and I sent away because he had enemies after him. I ended up living with Dr. J and you know how that turned out. I have until I turn twenty-one to set everything right. I promised him before I left that I would make them pay."

"Cool," Duo commented at the obvious abbreviated version of the story. "Always glad to be of service."

"How can we help?" Quatre asked.

"I have to assume control of Lowe Industries," Heero answered. "I have been reading about all of my holdings and…"

"Oh my god, for once in his life Heero is clueless," Duo interrupted. "Somewhere in hell there is a demon hopping from foot to foot to keep warm."

Heero threw a satin pillow at Duo then turned to Quatre. "Quatre I could use your assistance."

Quatre tried to keep a straight face as he looked at Duo. They were both surprised by the retaliation. He imagined that Duo would exact his revenge later. "No problem, Heero. I know how hard it is to be thrusted into these things all at once. I don't know what I would do without my sisters' helping me stay on top of things."

"Thanks, Quatre," Heero said lowly. He bit into his sandwich.

"You're wel…" Quatre began when he felt something crawl on his head. He tried to contain himself so that he wouldn't startle whatever it was.

"Come here, Roger," Heero commanded as he pulled the ferret off of his friend's head. Roger held on to Quatre's hair pulling a few strands with him. He looked at Heero with large brown eyes as his master looked at him sternly. He crawled up to Heero's shoulder licked his chin then rested on his head. "I forgot that he was in here."

Duo blinked several times. "When did you get that?"

"A week ago," he answered simply. 

"Friendly fellow," Quatre commented patting his head in place. 

"This is just too funny," Duo teased, moving closer to Roger. Roger hissed and clawed at Duo. "Mean little guy."

"He can sense evil," Heero replied.

"I'm not evil," Duo said lowly. He went back to his chair and pouted while he finished his sandwich. 

Quatre laughed at Duo's shocked expression. Perhaps being here and confronting his past was bringing out the best in Heero. He didn't realize how much of a sense of humor was hiding inside of the serious man.

"You guys are wrong you know that? Especially you, Quatre," Duo accused.

"It's payback for annoying me for the last couple of years," Heero said. He stood up then yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. We can start in the morning."

"I agree," Quatre yawned.

"I could stand to get some Z's myself," Duo remarked. He stretched dramatically. 

"I show you your rooms," Heero said as he started for the door.

%%%

Lady Une walked into the outer office and looked around. It was amazing how empty the office was without the Commanders. For the past month they had been and out on missions concerning the Ocean Group. She had a feeling that some of the missions were personal. She would be stupid to think that they wouldn't help Heero if he asked them. They were all closely knitted.

__

"I guess it's safe to say that he's no longer interested or he would have let me know by now," she sighed mentally. _"He has a new life now."_ She thought back to when she saw Odin Lowe the II on the news. He was a hot topic in politics. No one knew much about him, but then no one knew much about the Odin Lowe Sr. either. At least she knew some of what he was up to.

"Colonel Une," a private greeted. 

"Yes," she sniffled. She sneezed into a Kleenex. She would never kick this cold at this rate. She didn't know how she got it in the first place. She had been fine yesterday.

"This arrived for you today."

"Thank you," she replied. She was just barely understandable. She sneezed again then took the letter.

"Colonel is there anything I can get for you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Thank…" She sneezed, "you."

The private looked doubtful but left her superior to her own devices. Once she was gone, Lady Une opened the letter. It was birthday card from her mother. _"Today is my twenty-fourth birthday. I must be really sick to have forgotten that. I'm surprised she remembered."_ She put the card back in its envelope then started to fan herself. It was so hot.

"Lady Une, are you alright?" Trowa asked as he came into the office with a stack of paper work. He set it down at his desk.

"I'm fine, Commander, it's just a little hot in here." She sneezed once again.

"You might have the twenty-four hour flu that is going around," Trowa remarked. "You should go home and rest. It's only going to get worse."

"Commander, I think I…" She paused as she prepared to sneeze again. She held the Kleenex to her face while she sneezed. She felt her head buzz and if it weren't for Trowa's quick reflexes she might have hit the floor. She stared into his concerned eyes and gave up. She felt miserable, it was her birthday, she had been dumped, and she had to admit that she was human and needed down time.

"I'm taking you home," Trowa declared. He steadied her. 

She only nodded not wanting to fight him on the issue. She felt too sick and tired all of a sudden. It would be her luck that she would sneeze and wreck her car. Before she knew it, he had her coat and was ushering her outside to the parking garage. He helped her into his car. She felt her eyelids starting to droop as he got in beside her. "I'm so tired…" her sentence trailed.

Trowa looked towards her see if she was okay when her head fell against his shoulder just perfect. He smoothed back her hair so he could feel her forehead. She had a fever. He kissed her forehead affectionately then pulled out of his parking space. Within twenty minutes, he arrived at his small flat with her cradled in his arms. He grunted lowly as he labored trying to open the door. He didn't want to put down his precious bundle and she was a little heavier than he anticipated. He snickered at the thought of mentioning that fact to her just to see her response as he laid her down gently on his bed.

Victoria stirred in her sleep as she tried to get comfortable in the bed. She pulled at her blazer as she tried to pull it off in her slumber. Trowa nodded in understanding at the unspoken request and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He always wore a tank tee under his shirts every since he could remember; though he was not expressly fond of low collar shirts. He put the shirt on the bed and began to remove her clothing. He found his cheeks growing warm as she lay before him in her underwear. She had desirable taste in undergarments. It was fitting that she shopped at Victoria's Secret. 

He quickly put the T-shirt on her lithe body before his mind was allowed to lustfully wander further; not that new clothing she wore did anything to deter his imagination. Heero was a lucky man, now if only he would realize that. Trowa frowned as he thought of the intense man. He had asked him about Victoria, but had refused to contact her. Trowa didn't understand the man sometimes. He was of the mind that if you had a person to worry about you that shutting them out was not wise. His friends and sister taught him that, he tried to tell Heero in a nonchalant way, but the Japanese man had other issues to tackle. 

__

"How could he be this way with her?" he wondered as he moved from her to get a cold compress.

"Don't leave me," she whispered in her sleep.

Trowa's heart melted. "I promise to never leave you," he declared. He moved closer to her and brushed his lips with hers. He savored her sweetness for just a moment. He knew he should not have done it, but his resistance was down. He had to let himself have this one little sin. He would accept his place as her friend and co-worker at least he was in her life that would have to be enough.

He moved away reluctantly and went to get a cool cloth for forehead. He came back seconds later to find that she was curled up under the sheets. He smiled and sat on the side of the bed that she did not occupy. He would keep his promise if it meant staying up all night by her side.

Lady Une yawned and opened her eyes several hours later. She was little stuffy but other than fine. She sat up slowly as she tried to recognize her surroundings. The room was relatively sparse except for a few pictures of lions and circus paraphernalia. A desk with a computer and a stack of papers sat in the corner of the room. 

Familiar locks of chestnut caught the corner eye. She turned her head and saw Trowa curled up in the corner of the bed. She blushed heavily as she realized exactly where she was. All she was wearing was a T-shirt and they were sharing a bed. He was still his clothes. _"He must have been uncomfortable like that,"_ she thought as her embarrassment melted away. He was a friend and could be trusted. She would shoot him if he took advantage of her and out of the all the pilots he knew best that she would do it. He was the one that knew most about her and had seen her in not so good times. He was one of the few people that understood her.

__

"There's no sense him staying over there when I feel better." She swung her legs over the bed and stood slowly. She hadn't eaten in the last two days between being too busy and being sick. It was coming back to haunt her now, but she would deal with it later. She looked around to see if she could find where he put her suit, but didn't see it anywhere. She hated to wake him, but she could not walk around half-naked. "Trowa," she said gently as she shook him.

Trowa rolled over and moaned lowly, making her gasp. His cheeks were reddened and he had little beads of sweat forming on his brow. His eyes fluttered opened. "You're awake," he said before starting to cough. He sat up. "I'll make you something to eat."

"Lay down," she ordered gently. "You're sick and I suspect you have a fever."

"I'm fine," he sneezed.

Lady Une scrunched her nose then pushed him back down. "I mean it, Trowa," she said urgently. "I feel fine." She lifted him and started to remove his shirt. He protested little due to his tiredness. He had never felt so tired in his life or so sick. He didn't even have the strength to become embarrassed as she removed his pants leaving him to lay on the bed in his boxers and socks. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the closet," he mumbled as sleep started to claim him. Lady Une opened the small closet and saw her suit hanging up neatly on a hanger. She stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed. By the time she came out, Trowa was in a fitful slumber. He still was not comfortable. She saw a small towel on the floor near where she had vacated the bed. She ran it under the cool water and wiped him down with the cool towel. That seemed to do the trick because he soon settled into a restful sleep, which satisfied her. 

"I'll be back," she said softly. She smoothed back his hair and went into his kitchen to see if he had the necessary foodstuffs to make soup. Warm nourishing soup would help speed his recovery and get some liquids into his body. 

She stopped short when she saw something on the table. Out of curiosity, she lifted the package and saw her name on it in familiar handwriting telling her happy birthday. Her mind flashed to last Christmas. _"He's my secret admirer?"_ She sat down in surprise. She had assumed that it had been Heero or maybe she just wanted it to be him. When she thought about it, all of Trowa's behaviors the past year made sense. She just took it as wanting to establish a good working relationship after all she was closer to him than the others at first. Heero always typed everything that he gave her, she should have thought it strange that he hand wrote something. _"Wishful thinking, I guess. I'll figure everything out later. I need to get something into his system."_

"Trowa," she said sometime later. She hated to wake him, but he needed something to eat. He whined in his sleep as he tried to wake up. Victoria smiled. She imagined that he was not used to be taken care of. He did spend most of his youth alone, training to be soldier. "Drink this and you can get back to sleep."

His eyes opened in response, but Victoria could tell that his senses were not registering everything that was going on. She held cup the broth that she made to his lips and got him to drink most of it before he became uncooperative. "Go back to sleep," she urged pushing him down gently. She kissed him on the forehead and took the remaining broth into the kitchen. As she walked away from the sink, she stopped short for the second time that day. She kissed him, albeit on the forehead, but still it was kiss. Had her feelings for him changed since she now knew that he cared about her? _"I'm just being silly, Trowa, is a friend."_

She looked around with a nervous energy. She wanted to keep an ear out for him, but she needed something to do. Her eyes noticed that he was generally neat, but there were some things disarrayed. He had just come back from a mission the day she was sick and probably did not get the chance to straighten up, at least that was she figured as she started to clean the small little flat.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	8. Movement Eight

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Eight

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"If we have faith in each other then we can be strong…"

Quatre walked out into a lavish garden and into the maze. He had a feeling that Heero was around somewhere. Once he reached the center of the maze, he saw Heero sitting under the tree in the center. He had often found him there most likely reminiscing about the good things in his past. A worn leather bound book laid across his lap. He recognized it as the book that they found in the study or rather Roger found while exploring. It had been one of the many treasures that Roger had 'hidden' under Heero's chair. "This is my father's journal," Heero commented hearing Quatre's soft footfalls.

"You must have a greater insight about him now," he replied.

"You could say that," Heero remarked casually. 

Quatre frowned; there was something in his tone that told him that Heero learned something that hurt him. _"He's faced a lot the past month. I'm not going to push him. He'll talk to one of us when he's ready."_ He sat down on a small antique looking bench. "I have to go to L-2 to check out a lead," he informed. "When we were looking through some information on Omega, it made me think of this corporation called Iomega. We know Omega Corp has a some ties to the Ocean Group and I think we can tie them together there."

"They've been quiet lately, they're probably up to something," Heero added. "I did some checking with Iomega as well. I haven't gone through it all yet. I'll give you a zip disk of the information I downloaded from their mainframe." He was glad that Quatre did not try to pry. He was not in the mood to discuss some of the things that he read in his father's journal.

"That'll be a big help." Quatre nodded then stood. "I can stop by Preventer Headquarters before I head out for L-2 if there is anything that you want me to pass along."

Heero looked away. "No."

Quatre sighed. "Heero, it's been a month and she hasn't heard anything from you."

"I need to focus on getting through this," he replied. "I don't want her caught up in this. It's better that I stay away from her until I know it's safe. She's not trained the way we are, if something happened…"

"Things will work out," Quatre comforted then change the subject. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"I'll do the same," Heero replied.

Quatre turned and exited the maze. He did not like the way everything was playing out so far. He had a feeling that things were about become complicated and he did not like that feeling.

%%%

Trowa opened his eyes slowly. He stretched and yawned never feeling so rested in his life. He turned his head and saw Victoria dozing in his desk chair beside him. _"She looked after me," _he wondered. He pulled back the covers. She should have the bed she would be more comfortable there. He crept softly about the room. He pulled on a pair of pants and shirt then lifted her into the bed gingerly. 

Feeling herself moving, Victoria opened her eyes. "You're awake," she said sleepily. She touched his forehead at the same time as her own. "No more fever. I was worried for awhile." 

"Thank you for looking after me," he said lowly. He was supposed to be the one looking after her.

"We're even," she commented as she sat up. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I really need a change of clothes."

Trowa caught her meaning. "I'll take you back to your apartment to change then I can take you to pick up your car. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." She placed her shoes on and walked to the door. He helped her with her coat and they started for the small parking garage underneath the building. The two walked in silence to his car. "I appreciate what you did," she commented as she sat down in the passenger seat. 

"You're welcome," Trowa said as he shut the door. He walked to the other side of the car and got in.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at her apartment. She motioned for Trowa to have a seat while she freshened up a little. A few minutes later, she stood under the warm shower spray. It felt so good to have the hot spray over her body. It allowed her to think about the past couple of days. There was so much confusion. She had fallen for the secret admirer whom she thought to be Heero only to find out it was Trowa. The two of them spent one night together and now Heero was incomunicado. She would probably never hear from him again. He had a new life and he had gotten what he wanted. 

_"I'll just go with the flow," _she thought as she got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body. _"I don't want to force anybody into anything. I get enough of 'fear for my soul' looks as it is, without having to wake up to that same look everyday…"_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the vid phone ring. She looked on her Caller ID and saw that the familiar location of Germany. It had to be her mother. The two of them had hardly talked the past four years and now she was back into her life full steam ahead.

Victoria pulled her robe around her and sighed inwardly. "Countess," she greeted respectfully. A beautiful older woman with gray chestnut hair appeared on the screen. 

"Darling, where have you been?" she asked worriedly. "I have been calling for days. I called Preventer Headquarters and they told me you went home sick days ago. Darling, you don't look sick…"

"I'm feeling better, Countess," she replied to calm the woman down. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"I'm just glad that you are safe. I do not know what you are up to anymore ever since you left to live with the Khushrenadas. I think that I should have matched you up with someone else, then maybe you would be married by now and have grandchildren for me to spoil. All of your other sisters married, well Faith is getting married this weekend. She should have taken my advice as well. She is thirty years old and very fortunate. It was unheard of when I was coming up to be that old and just be getting married. You are approaching that age as well. You have maybe one year and then it will be…"

"Countess," Victoria said urgently.

The woman raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. "Victoria, darling, do you have a gentleman caller? And this early."

Victoria could hardly contain her blush at the insinuation. "Countess…"

"Well I see," her mother smiled. "I do not want to interrupt. I just wanted to make sure that you would be at Faith's wedding this weekend. You are to be there and your beau as well, if you have an escort then there is no need to be alone unless you are ashamed of your family."

"Countess, I…"

"Good, I shall expect you to arrive Friday. I will have Adolf bring the car to pick the two of you up. You surprised me Victoria, I thought I was going to be disappointed. I do hope he is handsome, but then your tastes were more like my own in men. Your sister Faith however, brought home so many duds that I just had to intervene. Tell me what he is like." 

"Countess…"

"Oh my where did the time go, I must see to the final preparations. I will see you tomorrow," she said. 

"Wait, Countess…." The screen went blank. Lady Une let her head drop in exasperation. At least her mother had not changed over the years. She was still the last to know things being that she was the youngest. She always tried to assert herself in the family, but they all saw her as 'little Vicky.' She was feared by most people within her presence, but her family saw her as some little kid and her mother was the only person that ever intimidated her. She laid back in frustration. "This just gets better and better."

Trowa knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Victoria threw off the robe in frustration and quickly dressed. She opened the door and walked into the living room after looking over the timetables for Germany flights. What was she going to do now? She had to produce someone by tomorrow. If she showed up alone, she would never hear the end of it and be betrothed to some political crony's son by the end of the night. She was sure there would be tons of them at her sister's wedding. 

"Thinking of who you can take to your sister's wedding?" Trowa asked. He found the whole thing rather humorous. While Victoria did have her soft sides, he had never known her to be bullied or intimidated into anything. Her mother seemed to have quite a strong personality. He imagined that Victoria got a lot of her spirit from her mother.

"You have excellent hearing, Commander," she said frostily.

He knew she was in a bind now, she reverted to her all business mode. "In our business I have to."

She narrowed her eyes. She knew what he was hinting at in a casual way. It was amazing how some things immediately work in the direction that was trying to be avoided. Victoria looked away having a sudden attack of pride. "I will be on a Flight leaving for Germany at seven in the morning. If you are on the flight as well, I won't mind," she commented. She walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

Trowa stood trying to keep himself from smiling. She had managed to keep her dignity after all. "Yes, Colonel."

%%%

Duo sat at the table in a stare off with Roger. Both watched the other to see who would move first and both prepared to strike. Duo growled lowly at being put in this position. All he wanted was a piece of fruit and it just happened to be the last banana. If he was quick, he could be in and out without being bit or scratched. It was all a matter of who was the better thief.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero asked.

"Huh?" Duo turned his head and Roger grabbed the banana. "Hey!" Roger ran to Heero and climbed up his leg. He perched himself on his master's head and hissed at Duo.

"What are you doing to my ferret?" he asked sternly. He tried to look serious but he could feel his composure slipping as he watched the crestfallen look on his friend.

"He stole my banana. It was the last one," Duo whined. He crossed his arms and looked at Roger evilly. "That thing is the devil, Heero, I'm telling you. He will bring nothing good to you."

_"He was given to me by an angel,"_ he thought. He raised his eyebrow curiously, but Duo continued.

Duo started to pace in front of them angrily. "What am I supposed to do now for a snack now?" he asked. His braid swung each time he turned. He stared at Roger who hissed at him. He put his forefingers to his head to imitate horns. "The damn devil." Heero's eyes widened. He couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh. "It's not funny, Heero."

"I think so," he chuckled. 

"You would," Duo said disgusted. He walked away.

"Duo wait," Heero called gathering his composure. He wanted to talk to someone. Duo kept walking until he heard his three favorite words. "There's some chocolate ice cream stashed in the freezer."

"Well why didn't you say so? Lead the way," he replied good-naturedly as though all were forgiven. The two walked into the kitchen and Heero served up two bowls of ice cream. "Don't think I can be bought," he said as he savored the ice cream. "But I can be leased." Heero rolled his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Heero took a deep breath. He should have known that the American would get hip to his sudden friendliness. "I found out some things about my parents."

"Something that you didn't like, huh?" Duo probed.

Heero nodded "They were never married because he was afraid that she would become a target," he continued. "He still carried on as though she did not matter to him."

"Well there are all kinds of families these days," Duo comforted. "There's no shame in your parents not being married."

"But that's not how I remembered it," he blurted out. "We were happy until, Omega shot her. I remember how scared I was. He tried to get me and she pushed me out of the way then she was sent away. A year later I was sent to live with Dr. J. But his journal makes it sound like things weren't like I remember. I don't even know if he still loved her after I was born. I wonder if..I shouldn't have come back."

Duo shook his head and put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "He wouldn't have sent you two away if he didn't love the both of you. I'm going to tell you what someone told me once when I was alone on the streets. The past is in the past. Don't dwell on it just learn from it and make your own way. A man has to go his own way."

Heero smirked at his friend's wisdom. "Thanks, Duo."

"You're welcome," he commented then looked mischievously. "Hey let's get out for awhile. I know a place."

AN: You may have noticed some OOC…well suck it upJ The guys don't deal with too many different situations. I think we'd see more human characteristic show through in certain situations. The song I'm using for Heero is "How you remind me" by Nickelback, for Trowa "Father Figure" by George Michael, and for Lady Une whatever song my mix comes up with at the time. Keep reading;p

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	9. Movement Nine

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Nine

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I will be the one who loves you…"

"Victoria!" the Countess greeted as she came down the stairs. She hugged her youngest child then held her at arms length to look her over more closely. At the funeral she was not able to talk with her daughter the way she would have liked. "You look plain, darling. Blue is not your color. I am glad that I ordered you a red dress to wear at the wedding. You were the only one that looked nice in red. It brings out your features more. The rest of us look like Christmas." Her green eyes sparkled as she held Victoria until her attention shifted. "This must be your beau."

"Countess, this Trowa Barton," Victoria introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Trowa replied as he took her offered hand and kissed it lightly.

The Countess smiled at the young man's manners and good looks. "It is a pleasure, Mr. Barton. I am glad that you were able to make it." She looked toward one of the servants. "Wilhelm, take Lady Victoria and Mr. Barton's things to their room."

"Countess, is it isn't necessary that we…"

"Nonsense, darling, you have not been home in ten years. I am not going to let you escape," she interrupted. 

Victoria sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win that battle. "Sharing a room…"

"Darling, I have been in this world for quite some time and you are my sixth child. I know standards have changed. Think nothing of it."

"Yes, Countess," she said lowly.

Trowa said nothing but squeezed her hand gently. The Countess noticed this and smiled. She looped her arm around Trowa's and led him into the parlor. "Mr. Barton, I would love it if you joined me for tea. I want to hear all about you and Victoria." Victoria stood there in shock. She had done it to her again. "Come, Victoria, it is not lady like to gawk." 

"Yes, Countess," she said lowly as she joined them in the parlor.

%%%

Victoria sat on the bed watching Trowa make his sleep pallet. They may have to share a room but sharing a bed was not part of the plan. She shut the lamp off once he was settled in. They had just come from an exhausting day of fittings for the wedding. She hadn't been to one since she was a child and had forgotten all the activity that was involved when one her family members married. It had been established that all weddings would be done in turn of the century garments, the fifteenth century. So she and Trowa spent rest of the day getting poked and pinned for the final mending. The wedding was tomorrow and they were just getting to bed at one. At least the wedding would be an afternoon one followed by a ball for the new bride and groom. "Thank you for putting up with this," she said lowly. She was still sitting on the bed.

"It could be worse," he commented. "I find it interesting. I've never been to a wedding before."

"I'm glad it's a learning experience for you," she sighed.

Trowa sat up and looked at Victoria. "You shouldn't let her intimidate you into situations."

She raised an eyebrow in the dim moonlight. "It's not like I can handle them the way I do insubordinate soldiers. The last insolent person I encountered I dropped him out of a plane and shot him. They are my family. I have to actually deal with them."

Trowa sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. It seemed so natural that the neither thought anything of it. "Victoria, you're one of the strongest people I know. You can stand up to her. I know you can. I have faith in you."

"You're right," she said lowly with more confidence. She never would have imagined that someone would be giving her a pep talk on standing up to someone. It was then that she became aware of his contact. She blushed furiously and pulled her hands away.

Trowa looked at her curiously. It was new to see her uncomfortable like this. Without thinking, he touched her face gently. "I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered softly. 

"I'm fine," she said lowly. He had gentle hands and she couldn't help but turn her face to them.

He was surprised by her response and dared to let his hand linger further. Sin is always a second, third, fourth, infinity time thing. He kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. In response to her acceptance, he pushed her down on to the bed and kissed her hungrily. He pulled away for a second and looked at her. "I don't want to use you," he said lowly.

She smiled and touched his face. "Good, because I won't let you," she replied as she kissed him. 

*.*

Sunlight streamed through the curtains waking Victoria from her rested slumber. She stirred slightly and blinked the sleep away. Strong arms encircled her protectively causing her to fully open her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted half surprised. She almost expected him to be gone.

"Good morning," he said. He kissed her forehead and smoothed back her hair. Last night had been what his heart needed and everything that his fantasies conjured up. He was able to make love to her and tell her how he really felt. Now he had to hope that he didn't scare her away.

"Trowa…" she began when a soft knock came through the door. 

"Lady Victoria, your mother told me to let you and Master Trowa sleep, but I kept your breakfast warm and will serve it whenever you're ready."

Victoria pulled away from Trowa's embrace. She pulled her robe about her body and cracked the door open slightly. "Thank you, Tricia, we will be ready in one hour."

"Very good my Lady," she said with a large smile on her face. She bowed her head and went down stairs.

Victoria shut the door and sighed as she lay on the bed. She could tell from the maid's expression that everyone knew what transpired in their room last night. They had actually made the effort to keep it quiet, unnecessarily she supposed. "We'd better get dressed then we have the final fittings."

Trowa nodded then sat up. He tilted her chin towards him so that she could look into his eyes. "I meant everything I said last night."

"I know you did," she said shyly. "I just want to take things a little slower from now on that's all."

"That's fine." He kissed her deeply then got out of bed. He did not intend for any of this to happen, but it was bound to happen as he watched Heero's memory slip further and further from her mind. He couldn't help but be tempted. As for making love to her, he admitted that was too far, but it felt so right. He would enjoy this weekend and think about how to handle it later. 

"I was thinking that we could take a shower," she commented as she walked to the bathroom. "It would be faster if we took one together and we'd save on natural resources."

He noted her mischief and decided to bite. "I always did support conservation," he commented as he followed her then shut the door behind them.

*.*

"I am glad you two were finally able to make it," the Countess commented. She motioned for them to join her on the terrace for late breakfast. Everything was essentially in order with the wedding three hours away and she thought a break was in order. "Did you two sleep well?" She smiled knowingly.

Victoria blushed. "Very well thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Trowa replied.

"Good," she beamed her jade eyes sparkling. "So when are you going to ask my daughter to marry you, Mr. Barton?"

"Countess!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Oh, Darling, it's a perfectly appropriate question. I have your welfare in mind. I will not have you becoming an old maid. You are twenty-four and still unmarried. I know Mr. Barton is interested by the way he looks at you and so are you. I just want to cut to the chase. You know I am not accustomed to tip toeing around the obvious and I want to know how long must you be strung along before he finally decides it is time to settle."

"Enough, Mother," Victoria said as she stood. The Countess raised an eyebrow curiously and looked at her daughter. "Trowa and I are taking our time and we will get married when we decide that it is time. I would appreciate that you would no further meddling in my love life. I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs."

The Countess stared at her youngest born intensely for a moment. "Well spoken, my dear, I was wondering how long you would let me push your around. Now if your brothers and sisters would assert themselves. I wonder about them sometimes and I will not be around forever. Excuse me, Mr. Barton for using you to teach my daughter a lesson."

Victoria sat down in shock then narrowed her eyes. The woman was impossible. "It's okay," Trowa remarked. He squeezed Victoria's hand. He was proud of her for taking a stand.

"Now eat up, you two the wedding is in three hours," she excused as she stood. "I will see you later."

"Countess, why? I…"

The Countess kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Leverage, my darling, someone has to look after everyone when I am gone. I always knew it would you. You are the only one of my children that is bossy as me." She winked then glided away.

"You're mother is an intriguing woman," Trowa commented as he took a sip of juice. "But then so are you."

Victoria shook her head as she took a bite of her toast. "Yes, she is."

%%%

Trowa walked down the stairs of Victoria's apartment. The only way the weekend could have been more perfect would be if there were alone and she felt as strongly as he did. A pang of guilt suddenly tugged at him as he walked to his car. What was he going to tell Heero? Of course he was starting to wonder if he would even care. His friend of six years never seemed to be very interested in knowing about she was getting along. It was almost like she was a distraction that he didn't need right now. It angered him that he treated her that way, perhaps that is what made it harder for him to resist her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Duo asked as he walked up.

Trowa turned around. "I thought you were in Tokyo."

"I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to?" He answered. "But I didn't expect this. Are you sleeping with her?"

"Duo.."

Duo took his response for an affirmative. "How could you do this, man? Heero's you're friend. You were supposed to look after her not replace him."

"He hasn't contacted her in over a month."

"And that makes it right?" Duo asked incredulously.

"No it doesn't," Trowa replied angrily, "but I love her and I couldn't bare to watch her go on like she was."

Duo's eyes widened and everything clicked into place. His features softened. "Since last year?"

"I've loved her for awhile, but it was last year that I decided to do something about it."

"Damn it, Trowa," Duo sighed. He fiddled with his braid. A nervous habit he had never grown out of. "I don't know what to say. I know what he did was wrong, but what you did was too."

"I know," he replied. "I betrayed him and I'm sorry, but I don't regret what passed between us just that it might hurt him."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

Trowa looked at him friend intensely. "The truth, I'm not going to hide it from him."

Duo put his hands behind his head. "I don't know if I can take all of this drama. Love triangles. Hostile Takeovers. Friend against friend. This is worse than the damn Young and the Restless."

"I'm sure it is not that ridiculous," Trowa commented at the light heart analogy. Duo was making an attempt to make him feel better. "Thank you, Duo."

"You're welcome, Trowa," he said unsure. The situation was bad and he didn't know what side to take.

"If he asks don't hide the truth," Trowa said as he opened the car door and got inside.

Duo nodded then walked away. He prayed that Heero would never ask him. He wasn't sure what Heero's feelings were towards anymore her but he didn't want be in a 'shoot the messenger' situation. _"Heero, why didn't you just tell her how you felt? If you did then we wouldn't be in this situation."_

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	10. Movement Ten

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Ten

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"If you are the desert, I'll be the sea…" 

"Well what do you think?" Victoria asked. She spun around gracefully so that he could admire her dress.

Trowa's eyes washed over her. Her dress was the traditional red that every woman would be wearing at the ball, but what set her apart was the slim cut of it. She had managed to pick out one the sexiest dresses he had ever seen and still managed to have it come across conservative. It accented and hid all of the right places but dared the spectator's imagination with the spaghetti straps and high split in the back. This year she had her hair down. Curly locks cascaded down her back with the sides pulled back in with small silver pins. "I like what I see," he replied flirtatiously as he stood. He pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "You'll make every other woman envious."

She smiled at his closeness. "Is that fact or opinion."

"Fact," he remarked. He kissed her gently.

"You look handsome as well," she complimented. She liked the way he looked in a tuxedo, but then she liked the way he looked in almost anything, especially without a shirt. "And you're right I will be the envy of all the other women, but because of my handsome date." She winked at him then pulled away to get her wrap from off the bed.

Trowa smiled as he watched her fluid-like movements in the dress. It was hard to believe that a year ago they shared a dance at the Scarlet Ball. The past year had been perfect except for Heero. He still hadn't gotten around to telling him about Victoria, he never asked. It was a matter of time though; Lowe Industries just completed a corporate take over of Omega Corp. Heero got his revenge by getting Omega were it hurt. 

"Trowa," she said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know we could always skip this and stay home."

"You and I both know that the President wants us all there," she replied. She pulled away gently. "Besides, this is the first year that I have date to the ball. I have to show you off." She touched his nose affectionately then pulled him towards the door.

Trowa shook his head and smiled. She was more like her mother than she would care to admit, but something told him that if he pointed that out he might be staring down the barrel of her gun. There were some things that he would never put past his lover. He knew how far to push her and when to let go. She was a lot more complex then he gave her credit for. He never would have figured she had much of a sense of humor, albeit dry most times. His own sense of humor wasn't the best but was getting better as he lead a more normal life or close enough. She was quite something. "Who will be showing off whom?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow in challenge. "We shall have to see, Commander."

Trowa opened the door. "After you," he said graciously. She nodded and walked past him. "I have a surprise for you later," he whispered lowly.

She blushed lightly at his warm breath caressing her ear. It was amazing how he always seemed to do that with little effort given the difference in their heights. She stood at statuesque five foot nine and he at six foot three. She couldn't wait to see what activity he had planned for later.

"I see you were able to make it," Wufei greeted as Trowa and Victoria walked up. "These things are always boring and they say misery loves company."

"Perhaps if you danced with someone it'll lighten things for you, Commander," Victoria suggested.

"I am not the dancing type, Colonel," Wufei replied as he watched the red and black figures move in time to the music. One particular red figure with blond hair caught his eye. "Excuse me." He walked towards to lady that caught his eye and solicited her for a dance.

"I knew he wouldn't be around long," Trowa observed as he watched Sally and Wufei dance. The two of them had undercover budding romance or at least they believed that they did anyway.

Victoria cleared her throat gracefully. "It is a shame that lady has to hint to her date that she would liked to be asked to dance."

"It is when she makes him as happy as you make me," he commented as he took her hand. He led her to the dance floor and they swayed to an instrumental 'classical' piece called _Voices_. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he lead. The song was slow and allowed her to just enjoy being in his arms. This was the happiness and security that she had always longed for. There were no feelings of inadequacy or daring feats that she felt she had to accomplish to prove herself. They were just having a normal life.

They danced a couple more songs then Victoria relinquished Trowa to dance with the wife of one of the Vice Foreign Ministers. She motioned to him that she was going to something to drink and made her way to the bar waving off offers as she went. As she made her way to the bar, she didn't notice a pair of Prussian eyes following her. "A glass of champagne, please," she requested. The bartender poured her a glass and smiled as he handed it to her.

"Here you are Miss," he commented.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"You look a little young to be at a function like this," he complimented. "You can't be anymore than twenty-five and already you're hobnobbing with the most powerful politicians in the world."

"I'm a Preventer," she answered. She was curious to see how far his flirting would go.

"No, a sweet girl like you," he grinned. "That kind of work doesn't suit you. It has be too ruthless at times dealing with terrorists and crazies."

"I admit it does become rough at times, but I have been worse situations. I'm pretty confident in myself."

The bartender's eyes slid over her body. "I believe you are. You look like you're in excellent shape. Quite fit."

Victoria bit the inner part of her lip to keep from laughing at him. She couldn't believe he was being so forward with her when he hardly knew her. A mischievous glint shined in her eye as an idea how shock him came to mind. "I have to be when I have with so many working under me."

"Really?" he asked curiously. "You're in good with the top brass. You are full of surprises."

"You have no idea." She smiled at him.

The man looked at her with a goofy expression. In his mind, he was forming his night plans. "I would love to find out all of your surprises. What's your name, Sweetness?"

_"Sweetness? He's lucky that I'm in a giving mood tonight," _she thought as she started to grow tired of the prank. "Where are my manners, I should introduce myself," her eyes brightened as she went in for the kill, "you may call me Lady Une."

The bartender's eyes widened in recognition. "Head of Preventers Lady Une?"

She nodded as she fought from laughter. The man looked as though he had seen some thing devastating as he got the text book 'fear for my soul' look that she had grown accustomed to seeing on people that recognized her. She took her glass of champagne and blew a kiss to him. She quickly walked out to the hall. Once she was out of sight, she let out the laughter that she had been containing. _"I haven't had a laugh like that in weeks."_ She wiped her eyes a few seconds later and gathered her composure. She turned around to go back to the party when she saw Heero.

"Victoria," he greeted. He had watched the whole scene with the bartender and found it humorous as well. "I see you still have your since of humor."

"It's important to have sometimes," she said almost coldly.

Heero detected the frost in her voice and instantly knew that he had a mistake not telling her what he was up to the past year. "I missed you."

Her eyes flashed with indignation but she remained calm. "I wouldn't have guessed that over the past year.

"Victoria," he began.

"Heero or should I say Odin, when you left without so much as a word to me, I took that as you not being interested. I have moved on and there's someone else in my life."

Heero's eyes widened. Common sense would dictate that she would move on to someone else, but his selfishness made him think otherwise. It made him think that no one else would realize the treasure she was and that she would wait for him even without a spelled out reason. "I see."

"Did you think that you could toss me on the shelf for a year and I still be there waiting like a loyal dog?" she asked. She could feel the anger creeping into her voice and he could as well. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said simply. He balled his fists by his side. He needed to talk to the others and find out who this new man was and why wasn't he informed. 

"But you did," she said as she brushed past him. She had said all that she needed to say. There was no point in coming across like some lost cause over him. Trowa was in her personal life now and he made her happy.

Heero fought from grabbing her by the arm and telling her how he really felt and why he did what he did. He knew it would be no use right now. She was too hurt and angry at facing him for the first time after a year of abandonment. It seemed like he always made mistakes when it came to handling situations with her. He stalked off in the opposite direction to get some air. 

"Thank you, for the dance, Commander Barton," one of the Vice Foreign Ministers' wives said graciously.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied as Victoria caught his eye. She was rushing towards the balcony. _"She's upset about something."_ He looked toward the older woman. "Excuse me." The woman nodded and watched him rush off.

Victoria reached the balcony and took a deep breath as she took in the night air. She was glad that it was empty. She didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone who felt the need to suddenly become sympathetic. She just wanted to be alone. 

Familiar, strong arms circled her from behind and she turned around and buried her face into his chest. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked tenderly.

She wondered how would she begin. It's not exactly easy to say that she saw an old lover that she did not have a sense of closure with and she finally told him off. Especially when it was on of his best friends. It just then occurred to her that Heero didn't know that she and Trowa were together. That would greatly complicate things. She assumed that he didn't care until she saw him only moments ago. Friction would come between them now and she would be responsible for it. This was not the kind of talk that she wanted to have here. She pulled away then turned from him. She didn't want him to know that she had been crying. "I just felt emotional for a moment."

Trowa lowered his eyes. He knew she was hiding something from him. He turned her toward him and looked into her eyes. "You missed one," he said gently. He wiped away her tear with his finger. "Now tell me what's wrong or I will bother you until you do."

Victoria smirked at his light-hearted comment. "We'll talk about it later."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he warned. He tilted her chin upward and kissed her lightly. "In the mean time I want to bring that smile back to your face." She looked at him confused when he brought out small velvet box. "I was saving this for when we got back."

Her eyes widened as she realized what was starting to happen. All she could is stand like an idiot in shock as he got down on one knee. "Victoria, will you marry me?"

She felt her blood pressure drop and was sure she was going to pass out, but she remained strong as her eyes misted for a different reason. A shocked, happy, 'oh my gosh' smile appeared on her face. "Yes," she answered.

Trowa grinned at the lost of decorum she experienced. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. She had made him the happiest man in the system. As the kiss grew deeper, he heard a soft rustling noise that would be missed by most. His eyes looked around to make sure there was no danger when he saw Heero walking away in the shadows. His heart sank as one of the greatest moments in his life suddenly lost its flavor. He suddenly realized why she had been so upset. 

Victoria noticed his sudden distraction. "Is something wrong?"

Trowa looked apologetic. He caressed her face. "Baby, I will be right back. I have to do something that is long over due."

She nodded in understanding. She kissed him lightly. "Good luck."

He flashed her a smile of assurance then walked away. 

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	11. Movement Eleven

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Eleven

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Whatever you ask for that's what I'll be…"

"Heero," Trowa called as he rushed to catch up with the quickly moving man.

Heero stopped and swung at Trowa in his anger. Trowa caught his fist and Heero punched him in the stomach making him double over. He stood breathing hard as he watched Trowa recover himself. "You betrayed me, Trowa!"

"You betrayed her," he replied as he sat up. He let Heero hit him in the stomach so that he would feel better, but he didn't realized that the shorter man punched so hard. Heero stared at him incredulously. "You picked up and left her for a year and expected her to be there for you as though her feelings didn't matter."

"I love her," Heero blurted out in his anger. "I wanted to protect her while I got my past straight."

"I love her too," Trowa retorted. He could feel his anger flaring as well. "And I loved her then. I watched as she fell in love with you and how it destroyed her as she got over you. She didn't even admit her feelings to me until we had been together six months."

Heero's eyes widened and he looked away. His mind flashed back to the look hurt in her soft brown eyes as she looked at him as though she was disgusted. "I thought I was protecting her."

"I did not intend for things to happen the way they did," Trowa said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you, Heero."

Angry Prussian eyes looked into sorrowful emerald ones. Part of him wanted to snap at him, but he knew he was as much to blame in this whole thing as Trowa was. He was not the victim, Victoria was. He should have made his intentions clearer to her before he left. The others warned him about it, including Trowa, but he did not listen believing that he was right. "But you did," he admitted lowly. He hated it when he felt vulnerable, but he also knew that he could not hide certain things from them, they knew him too well. He walked away. "I need some time," he said simply. "Take care of her or friend or not, I will kill you."

Trowa nodded at the forgiveness in disguise then walked in the opposite direction. As he started for the hall where the ball was being held, he saw Quatre, Wufei, and Duo leaned against the wall. They all looked various degrees of sorrowful but glad that the friendship between the two men was still intact though damaged.

"He took that much better than I thought he would," Wufei admitted.

"Yeah well, I'll give him a couple of days then we'll hit the hot spots," Duo remarked causally. He winked at Trowa. "I've got it covered."

"I'm sure after some time and Duo pestering him, he'll calm down," Quatre commented. 

Trowa looked at his friends and smirked. Both he and Heero were lucky that they had them in their lives. He knew that they would get through this. Heero was a honorable man and could understand how they both could have handled things differently. He would have to earn the Japanese man's trust again, but then that was given.

"How did Heero find out anyway?" Duo asked curiously breaking into Trowa's thoughts.

Trowa smiled lightly at good part of the evening then his expression went back to normal. "I asked Victoria to marry me and he over heard us."

All of their eyes lowered in understanding. "What did she say?" Quatre finally asked.

"She said yes," he answered. He tried to sound totally emotionless as he announced his engagement out of respect for Heero, but the others could detect his pleasure at her response.

"Congratulations, Barton," Wufei commented.

"Yeah, Man," Duo agreed as he punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"I'm happy for you, Trowa," Quatre beamed. At least there was some good news this evening.

"So when's the wedding date?" Duo asked.

%%%

Heero sat at his desk going over paper work. Roger was perched at his usual place amongst the unruly chocolate locks of his master. Duo walked into the study and slouched in the chair in front of his desk. "Are you coming?"

"I have no place there," he answered simply.

"Bull shit, Heero!" Duo exclaimed letting his anger creep into in his voice. "It's been eight months and Trowa has been reaching and you've been slapping him in the face. I know it hurts…"

"He betrayed me."

"You and I both know that's not completely true," Duo remarked. "You refuse to face them because you made a mistake and you feel like by facing the situation you are owning up to that fact to them and yourself."

Heero looked up from his paperwork and looked at the American coldly. When the hell did he become so astute? "Drop it, Duo," he warned.

Duo shook his head and stood. "I never would have figured you for a coward." He shut the door behind him annoyed. He had plane to catch and a wedding to attend.

Inside Heero's study, papers flew in annoyance and anger. Roger huddled in the corner wading out the aftermath whimpering and Heero sank into his chair. He wondered, how things got like this? He should have been back to normal and starting to rebuild trust with Trowa. Trowa had been a friend to him the whole time. He should have noticed Trowa's feelings and told Victoria how he felt about her. If he had been just a little more honest and observant, he would be walking down the aisle with Victoria instead of her walking down the aisle to Trowa. He made a mistake. He was not accustomed to screwing up and when he thought about it, he didn't know what hurt more his heart or his pride. 

He opened his drawer and saw a small picture of Victoria inside. He always looked at it from time to time. "I haven't done a single thing right by you," he whispered. "If I ever get another chance, even in some other parallel universe, I won't make the same mistake." He touched the picture tenderly then put it away. It was time to face his mistakes. _"Every man has to make his own way. The baka always did give good advice."_

%%%

Victoria sat in her old room looking out of the window. Her mother insisted that she and Trowa get married in Germany. They gave into that whim of her's but they insisted on doing the wedding how they wanted. The Countess pouted for a little while but she still found a way to get her ideas in here and there with respect for the young people's wishes. She was just excited that her youngest daughter was getting married.

Tomorrow she was getting married and she was ridiculously nervous. She had never been so nervous in her life. She wanted to talk with Trowa and see how he was holding up, but her mother hadn't let her near him for the last couple of hours. She thought that the tradition of not getting to see her fiancée right before the wedding was stupid, but he seemed to keeping with it as well. She sighed thinking it would be nice if he could wrap his arms around her. 

The vid phone started to ring and she looked about strangely wondering how could be calling. 'No visual connection' displayed across the screen as familiar voice greeted her. "How are you holding up, baby?" Trowa asked. A hint of nervousness could be detected in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked. Already she was greatly calmed. "I'm fine now that I'm talking to you."

"I feel the same," he remarked.

"Who disrupted the visual connection?" she asked curiously.

"I did," he admitted. "That was the only way they would let me call you."

"I see to them later," she said coolly then changed the subject. "Is Heero coming?"

"No," he answered. "Duo told me he's still upset and he refuses to talk to me other than one word phrases."

"I'm sorry Trowa. I came between the two of you."

"Victoria," he said sternly. "The two of us will work it out. What happened was not your fault, it was between us."

"I love you, sweetheart," she smiled. He was being strong when she knew it hurt him that he and Heero were fighting.

"I love you too, baby, sleep well."

"You too," she commented then they hung up. 

~

Victoria stood in her wedding dress and looked into the mirror. In a few moments, Quatre would come for her and lead her down the aisle to the man she loved. She was nervous, but it was an excited type of nervous. Everyone she cared about would witness her happiness, well almost everyone. She had tried calling Heero and personally inviting him. It was something that she should have asked him earlier but she figured better late than never unfortunately looked like never, because she was informed that he was on a business trip. 

A gentle knock signaled her that it was time. She took a deep breath and flipped her veil over face before opening the door. "I'm…Heero?" 

"No, I'm Heero," he smiled. She looked breath taking in her gown. A twinge of sadness pulled at his heart at what could have been. She would have been his bride if he had not pissed away the chance, but at least she would be in the safe keeping of the only one who could love her as much as he could.

"You came." She hugged him. She was very glad to see him and she wanted to let him know that she was proud that he made such a big step.

"I needed to face some things," he answered truthfully. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled then looked around. "Where's Quatre?"

Quatre walked slowly down the aisle and stood beside Trowa and the others. "Uh, Quatre, where's the bride?" Duo whispered. "She's supposed to come with you."

"I found a better escort," Quatre smiled.

They all looked at him curiously when they heard the first couple of bars of the Wedding March starting to play. They all looked towards the other end of the aisle and saw Victoria and Heero walking down to them.

"Well I'll be damned," Duo said lowly. Quatre poked him and gave him a 'behave we're in church' look. Duo had a look of horror at thinking out loud and focused on the wedding.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I do," Heero replied. He looked toward Trowa and shook his hand. Emerald eyes met with Prussian eyes in attempt to translate the meaning behind the act. Heero nodded and placed Victoria's hand inside of Trowa's then stepped aside.

"Thank you," Trowa said lowly so that only Heero could hear.

"Take care of her," Heero remarked then stood beside the other best men.

Duo put a hand on Heero's shoulder to let him know that they were all proud of him. Perhaps things would be getting back to normal after all.

AN: Just so you know I never intended for this to be this long. I was actually going to scrap this story all together until I got the love triangle idea. This was just supposed to be about Lady Une meeting Heero's mom…oh well. If you're still reading, more power to you and thanksJ 

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	12. Movement Twelve

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Twelve

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"And love can't lie…"

Victoria kissed Trowa on the forehead as he lay in the bed sleeping then picked up her attaché case. She was going into the office early to take care of a few things before she left for her various meetings. The various boards that she had to report to, always some how got into their heads that she could be everywhere at once and nothing better to do. She knew that some of them did think that the Preventers were a waste of funding, but no one was willing to test that theory. The organization under her guidance managed to keep the peace and safety of the people for the last five years. People almost forgot what the threat of war felt like. 

Even if the parliament did not appreciate the work she did, she knew the importance of it. She did not like, however; having to get up three hours earlier and leaving her warm bed and husband for people who did not appreciate her. Victoria looked back to Trowa as he turned in his sleep. It was much harder to leave him this year then it was last year. Last year when she had to make her yearly report they were not married yet and he was on a mission. This year he looked so cute under the covers his wonderful bare chest showing. Part of her wanted to crawl back under the covers, into his arms, and rest her head on his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well sweetheart," she said softly as she turned to leave their bedroom.

"Have a good day, baby," he mumbled in his sleep.

"_Ever the light sleeper,"_ she thought as she walked across the living room. She opened the door and sighed as soft chilly breeze blew past her. "Another wonderful morning," she commented knowing that her morning would be anything but.

~

"Colonel Barton, as always we are impressed with your progress for the year," President Michael complimented, "but we have a concern about the Ocean Group. Are they still threat?"

"That is a valid question," she commented. "Their activity has been nearly non-existent with the take over of their main financial backers. While their potential threat status is something that can not be over looked, I do not feel that that we should be concerned at this time. We are keeping a close eye on them."

"Very good, Colonel Barton, keep up the good work," the president said dismissing her. She nodded respectfully and left the hall as they started on their next issue. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She was glad that was the last meeting of the day. She had been feeling nauseated ever since lunch. She was going straight home instead of back to the office. She finished everything that had to be done this morning the rest would wait.

"You did well in there," Heero said as he walked up to her.

"Thank you," she smiled. 

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Lunch didn't agree with me," she answered. She changed the subject. "What brings you by today, Heero?"

"I like to stay on top of things," he said simply.

She shook her head. He always seemed a mystery to her especially the last couple of years when she thought she had figured him out. "Useful in our trade," she replied. She covered her mouth and quickly exited. She made it to a stall just in time as she retched and released the lunch that did not agree with her. She felt twenty times better as she stood to wash her hands and face. She closed her eyes in front of the sink and exhaled slowly as she gathered her composure.

"You should go home, Victoria," Heero said from behind her.

Victoria opened her yes and turned around. "This is a women's restroom, Mr. Lowe," she said coldly. 

Heero looked at her as though he didn't care where he was right now. "It served my purpose to be here now."

"I'm fine now," she commented reading his expression. To an outsider his expression looked blank and cold, but her keen eyes could see the look of concern in his eyes. He would not violate the sanctity of the women's restroom just for the heck of it.

"Go home, Victoria," he replied before leaving the bathroom. "I'm calling Trowa to let him know."

She narrowed her eyes, picked up her attaché and shook her head. She had planned to go home anyway, but she did not like the idea of being told to what to do. Using Trowa against her, was a low blow as well. He would come home and make her go to bed. She was not tired; she wanted to lie low for a couple of hours. She would get to Heero later.

%%%

Quatre lifted his head slowly as Duo came in and flopped beside him. "Duo, you look terrible as terrible as I feel," he noted. 

"Thanks, Q-man," he replied sarcastically.

"I feel like I'm going to die," Quatre sighed as he put his head back down.

"And I'm going to lead us there," Duo said miserably. "I have never upchucked so much in my life."

"Me neither," Quatre groaned. He just wanted to stay in that spot. His head and stomach hurt so much.

Trowa wrinkled his nose in disgust. He felt perfectly fine, but something told him not to get too close to the others. Wufei was on a mission so he had nothing to worry about, but his other comrades he had to admit did look like they were knocking on death's door. "I called Sally and she's coming to get you."

"Bless you, Trowa," Duo sighed as he put his head down as well.

"You're welcome," he said gently as he looked at his two friends in concern. He would have to inform Victoria of this as soon as she came in. He looked at his watch casually. She was running a little late. _"The meeting must have run late,"_ he thought.

Sally walked into the office followed by some of her personnel. She immediately went to Quatre and Duo and felt their heads. "They have fevers," she commented. She then looked toward Trowa. "I want everyone to go to the infirmary." 

Trowa shook his head. "I feel fine there is no need for me to go." 

"I'm not so sure yet," Sally replied. "Twenty-five percent of the personnel is passing around the stomach flu or is out sick with it. I want to observe you just to make sure." Trowa sighed then thought of Victoria. He dismissed the idea from his mind. She was fine this morning when she left. "Where's the Colonel?" she asked looking around.

"She had several meetings with the parliament and various colony officials," he answered. "She's been out most of the day."

"Good, she probably hasn't been effected," Sally smiled. Something was finally looking up today. "Come down to the infirmary and I will do some blood work. If it's clear then you're free to go."

Trowa nodded. He was confident that he was fine. It was not often that he got sick anyway. If he were sick, he probably out like Quatre and Duo. He started down the hall after Sally when his phone rang. "Barton, here," he answered.

"This is Heero," he greeted in his usual way. "Victoria got sick in the bathroom at the conference. I sent her home, I thought you should know." 

"Did you follow her to make sure?" Trowa asked. 

"Yes," he answered. "Sally should have a look at her in the morning."

"She must have caught the stomach flu that's going around. Quatre and Duo have it as well. They are being carried off to the infirmary as we speak."

"Hmm." 

"Thank you for telling me, Heero, I'm on my way to check on her. Barton out." 

"Yuy out."

Trowa hit the 'end' button on his phone then looked toward Sally who had stopped in concern. "Go home and take care of your wife, Commander," she smiled. "If you start to have symptoms get some rest. Let her know that I expect to see her in my office when she feels better."

He nodded and walked away. "Yes, ma'am," he said politely.

Sally continued to grin as she watched him walked away. It must be nice to find someone that wanted to spend the rest of their life with you and admitted that they did. It had been almost a year for the Bartons and she wished them many more

%%%

Victoria laid half-way on the bed exhausted with a bucket near her. In the last hour the need for its presence had been imperative. She looked at the clock miserably. She imagined Trowa would come home any minute. There was no doubt that her invisible warden called her husband to tell on her so that she would not go to the office. Little did he know that she had no intention of going back to the office. She felt like she was going to die. Queasiness was never her thing, but today it was hanging around. "Oh god," she moaned as she leaned over the side of the bed again to reach for the bucket. She wiped her mouth and rolled all the way onto the bed. She felt better for now, of course she put everything that she ate the last year in the bucket. 

The front door closed and Victoria looked pitifully toward it. She felt too horrible to go and greet her husband. "Victoria," he called softly in case she was sleeping.

"I'm in here," she croaked. She put her hand to her throat it burned a little from the past hour's activities and it made her sound ten times worse than she felt. 

Trowa appeared in the room instantly. He sat down on the bed gently and looked at her with concern in his eyes. He smoothed back her hair as he noted her condition. She did not have a fever but she had the same look of misery that Duo and Quatre had. "I'm here now," he said gently. 

"He called you," she sighed. He nodded. "Just as well. I don't know what it was in particular that I ate, but I won't eat it again."

"You have the stomach flu," he said lowly as pulled her into his arms. "Quite a few people are out with it including Quatre and Duo."

"I don't think you want to hold me right now. I don't want to get sick on you."

Trowa considered this but held her anyway. "I'll be fine, besides I don't think you have much left." He looked towards the bucket. He would empty it once he got her to sleep. "I want you to rest." She snuggled closer to him as she felt her lids starting to droop. "Sally wants you to see her when you feel better."

"That's…" her sentence trailed as she slipped into a restful slumber.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	13. Movement Thirteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Thirteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Greet me with the eyes of a child…"

Victoria sat at her desk going over some paper work when an in house call came through on the vid phone. "Yes, Dr. Po," she said slightly unnerved at the amount of paperwork that she had. Her being out sick had occurred a month ago and she was still catching up on work from the week she was out plus her normal work load.

"Colonel Barton," Sally said formally. "You have been avoiding me. I need you to come down to my office for a check up or I will declare that you are unfit for duty."

A chestnut eyebrow raised in indignation. She did not have time for check ups. She needed to get as much paperwork done as possible for efficiency sake and for personal reasons. Her first wedding anniversary was in a three days and she did not want to be thinking of work while they spent the weekend with Trowa. "Doctor, is this really necessary now."

"Surely you wouldn't go back on your own orders about maintaining a healthy organization?" Sally asked.

"I will be down in thirty minutes," she answered then hung up. It was safe to say that she was annoyed beyond belief. At least she would get a little further before she went to her annual check up. She wished to high heaven that she had went to see Sally when she got back from sick leave. It could have all been taken care of then and she could finish up the paper work that she needed.

~

Sally looked up from her test results and smiled. "Just as I suspected," she remarked looking at her patient. "You are as healthy as always…"

"I figured that," Victoria commented rolling her eyes. Now she would not have to be bothered by it for another year.

"… and in your first trimester," Sally finished.

"I'm pregnant!?" she asked. Sally nodded and smiled. Victoria took a deep breath to process the information. She had to think with a clear head. "What did you mean as you suspected?"

"Everyone that got sick had a fever as well as problems keeping food down. They also stayed out two weeks. You stayed out only a week and Trowa told me that you had no fever. I've also noticed that you've been a looking a bit peeked from time to time over the past month," Sally answered. "The test results confirmed it. You and Trowa are going to be a mommy and daddy."

A smile of delight crossed her face. She knew that he wanted to have a family some day and hinted it couple of times to her. Now she had a real gift to give him on their anniversary. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Trowa," she commented as she stepped off the examination table. "I want to surprise him."

Sally nodded her head in understanding. "He seems like he would be good with children. He's going to enjoy the surprise, but you won't be able to pull it off if you keep glowing like that."

Victoria blushed as she got sight of her reflection in the infirmary mirror. She was glowing. She would have to look just as agitated as she left the infirmary as she did when she came there if she hoped to surprise him. "Thank you for the advice, Sally." Her expression went back to normal and she left the office. This would be one weekend neither one of them would ever forget.

%%%

Trowa walked into Victoria's office a few days later. She had been acting a little odd the last couple of days, but he assumed that she was excited about the weekend the way he was. A year of matrimony had passed and he was till just as happy as when they got married. The year was not perfect however, they did have some troubles adjusting to being in each other's space constantly, but they talked through things and were able to get through their ordeals. Now a year had passed. It was time to start a family. He always wanted children of his own. He wanted to give them a stable family life something he never had. He knew Victoria would make an excellent mother and that their children would be a handful from the stories he heard from the Countess about Victoria as a child. A smile flittered across his face for a moment then disappeared as he remembered what he had to discuss with her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"The head of security of Lowe Industries has requested that we send our best agent to accompany Odin Lowe the second as he tours a few of his holdings on L-2 and attends a conference there."

"When do they need someone?" she asked.

"The agent would only be needed for twenty-four hours. His flight leaves tonight and he returns tomorrow afternoon," Trowa commented. "I don't trust just anyone with Heero's life. If Shinji is requesting our help, he must be concerned about something. And with everyone out on missions, I am the only choice."

Victoria frowned but knew he was right. There was no one to go, but she did not like the idea of him leaving out on a mission the day before their anniversary. _"You're being selfish, Victoria. You and Trowa both do what you do to save and help people."_ Victoriastood and walked over to Trowa was sitting. She sat in his lap and kissed him deeply. "Dinner is at seven tomorrow. Don't be late. I have a surprise for you." She kissed him again then smiled seeing that the desired effect had been achieved.

Trowa smiled in anticipation then stood. "I'll be there, baby," he promised before leaving the room.

%%%

Heero and Trowa sat at the rezoning board meeting on colony 97NSU01. Heero had a project that he wanted to set up there. He managed to win over the residents with the promise of bringing new jobs into the area, but the board still needed a little more convincing before they made their final decision. 

The two scanned the crowd instinctively as members of the board presented arguments. It was a natural habit after being in the interests of snipers from time to time in the war. 

The day had gone through perfectly without any incident and Heero was starting to wonder why he let Shinji talk him into enlisting in the service of an extra guard. He was an ex-gundam pilot, a trained assassin, and terrorist. He should be guarding someone not the other way around. The whole idea was almost laughable. What surprised him even more was that Trowa was his escort to L-2. He knew that today was his and Victoria's wedding anniversary, the date was imprinted into his heart. A strong sense of duty on both of their parts would be the only way he would show up and she would let him. The vindictive side of him took certain liberties on the trip by taking a little longer than usual. He knew it was wrong, but a part of him could not help it.

A glint suddenly caught his eye. He turned his head slightly and saw that Trowa noticed it as well. He guarded himself when he heard a shot from the opposite direction. _"What he hell?" _Trowa, seeing the other sniper as well, jumped on top of Heero to shield him. As the two hit the floor, the quiet room became one of chaos. People were screaming and running everywhere making it difficult for the situation to be contained. _"Damn it, why didn't I see the other gun!"_ he mentally cursed himself. His mind quickly went to his friend. "Trowa," he said urgently. Trowa scrunched his face in pain as he moved off of Heero. "Oh god no Trowa," Heero said as he put his hand over the bullet wound in the silent man's side. "I need an ambulance."

Trowa shook his head. A look of sadness passed his face. "Tell Victoria that I'm sorry I lied. I won't be able to make it."

"Don't say that Trowa!" Heero said angrily. "You're going to be fine and the two of you will be happy."

"Take care of her for me," Trowa whispered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Trowa!" Heero called as he shook his friend. He could feel hot tears coming down his face. He was not going to let him go like this. They were supposed to die in the war alone not become dependent on each other and happy. They were not supposed to leave people behind. "You can't die! You can't leave her! I won't let you."

Medics finally arrived on the scene and Shinji tried to pull Heero away, but only managed to move him a foot. He watched as they started to work on Trowa then turned towards area where he had seen the gunmen. Come hell or high water, who ever was behind this would pay. He looked around trying to figure out how they could have gotten to the top when he saw a ladder scaling the side of a high wall. He quickly climbed to the top. He made it in time to see one of the snipers trying to exit from the opposite end. The man, catching sight of the angry man, snickered before starting down the ladder.

Heero rushed over to ladder and started down as well. The man broke into pursuit as he realized that Heero had not intentions of giving up. _"I have to slow him down," _ he thought as they ran outside. Heero looked around and saw a brick from the renovation of the hall. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his object of distaste and threw the brick.

"Ah," the man called out as he fell to the ground grasping the back of his thigh. He tried to crawl away as Heero walked up to him.

"Who was with you?" he asked threateningly he was in no mood for shit. The man shook his head in ignorance and Heero pulled him to his feet. The man howled in pain. The brick had broken his thigh, but that was the least of what he deserved. "Tell me."

"Omega," the man choked out before passing out from the pain.

Heero dropped the man as though he were garbage. He growled lowly as he started back for the hall. As he opened the door, to look in on how the medics progressed with Trowa, he saw them place a sheet over his head. He stood there frozen. All five them had always planned to die in the war, but this was not the same. It was peace time. They had lives now. Trowa had a wife, someone who was waiting for him to get back. They were supposed to die to further their ideals not while trying to protect each other. This was not right. _"How am I going to tell Victoria."_

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	14. Movement Forteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Fourteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Heaven is a kiss and a smile…"

Victoria lit the last candle then stood back from the table proud of her handiwork. He would love it. She made all of his favorite foods. They would have chicken cordon bleu, quiche, asparagus, and chocolate covered strawberries. Everything was elegantly arranged on the table except the strawberries were still in the refrigerator. _"Now all I need is my husband,"_ she thought as she put on her lipstick. He should be here any minute.

She turned her head curiously when she heard the door chimes. She could not think of why any would want to visit her. She had made it abundantly clear that she did not want their weekend disturbed. This person definitely had it coming. She opened the door, determined to get rid of whoever it was quickly. 

"Victoria," Heero said lowly. She looked beautiful in her short sleeveless red dress. Red was her color and she wore it well. He walked inside.

"Where's Trowa?" she asked instinctively as the soldier in her took over. "Something's wrong." She could feel her knees weakening as she started to work herself up over various scenarios.

"He was…he was shot, Victoria." 

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"No. No, he isn't," Heero answered. 

Victoria's eyes widened slightly as the weight of the news sunk in. She was finally happy and now her happiness had been ripped from her. "What happened?"

"A sniper took a shot at me and Trowa pushed me out of the way."

"I see," she said emotionless. "Must have been a sniper and a dummy for you not to notice. Who was responsible for it?"

Heero looked at her in concern. But answered her questions. "Omega," he growled. Again that same name was causing him more pain and now it was causing her pain. He would not allow that. After he was sure that she was okay, he going seek his revenge. 

"I see."

"Victoria, Trowa is never coming back," Heero reiterated in order to get some emotion out of her. "Its okay to cry."

"I am well aware of that," she said coldly. Her eyes betrayed her. "I sent him on that mission and though routine we both knew the consequences of it."

"It was not your fault," Heero replied seeing the direction that she was going in.

"I wish to be by myself," she said softly.

Heero nodded and turned to leave. He had some business to attend to; he would get Shinji to keep an eye out for her. As he shut the door behind him, he heard a crash of glass. He bowed his head as he forced himself to leave and not rush in and hold her. He would have given anything for the bullet to kill him instead if it meant that she did not have to suffer the way she was. With Victoria's grief on top of his own, Trowa's death was unbearable.

Inside, Victoria fell to her knees. She had hoped her outburst would help her feel better, but it did not. All she could think of was the last time she saw him, when he was leaving the office. He promised that he would be there and now he was never coming back to her. Twice the man she loved had been taken from her. Treize was taken from her by war and Trowa was taken by another man's greed. 

She stood to her feet and went to the vid phone. "Hello?" a familiar voice greeted.

"Niko, I need a favor." 

%%%

Omega looked at his guards in annoyance. "He is bound to retaliate," he told them, "keep an eye out for anything funny." He picked up the file that he had received an hour ago. "He's an ex-gundam pilot he's liable to do anything and the one I did shoot was one of his pals."

"The gundam pilots are nothing without gundams," one of the guards commented. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Peace time has made them cushy."

"Just do what I asked," Omega replied not caring about their comments. He was not stupid it was over confidence that nearly got him caught by Heero and over confidence that let him miss the chance when both men were momentarily off guard to take the shot. There was no doubt that the Preventers would get into his affairs as well. Already he had to dodge them while handling the activities of the Ocean Group; this added agitation was not needed as well. Fortunately the Preventers were bound by law and would not be able to carry out any obvious vindication out on him, but they could make his life difficult.

He sat at his desk in agitation and cut on the television. A smile of pride crossed his face as he saw late night news re-play of the footage at the conference. "A dramatic attempt on the life of billionaire, Odin Lowe the second resulted in the death of a Preventer. Details of who is responsible have not been disclosed at this time," the reporter relayed. "Mr. Lowe was asked to comment about the attempt but had no comment at this time." Heero's back flashed on the screen as he exited. Omega had to hand it to him. He was one the most known and least seen people in the system. It was almost like he was a ghost. _"…or a demon. Regardless, I'm going to enjoy killing him."_

Perhaps this incident would work in his advantage after all. He would teach him that he was in fact a force to be reckoned with and not some old man from his father's past to be ignored. "Come get me, Odin," he grinned as he laced his fingers together in anticipation. 

"I'm afraid that he isn't coming so you'll have to settle on me instead," a voice said.

Omega turned around in shock and looked into the fiery eyes of Victoria. "Magnificent," he smirked as his eyes washed over her. She stood before him wearing a red short, sleeveless dress.

"You're a hard man to find," she said calmly pointing her gun at him. She had pulled a lot of strings and hacking to find him. She was not about to waste any time.

"To what do I owe the honor, Colonel?" he asked not taking his eyes of the beautiful and dangerous creature before him. "I must say the news footage and pictures do not even begin to do you justice. You're making an old man very happy."

"I believe a mending of situations is called for," she answered ignoring his come-ons. "You killed my husband and I've come to bid you the same token."

"Ah I see," he commented leaning back. "So you've come to kill me with that big gun of yours. Don't you think you're a bit out of your league? You have never been out in the field. You're a brain. I have four guards outside that door that would be more than happy to take you down, now that you are available and all."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You are not taking me seriously, Mr. Nokia," she said lowly as she pulled the trigger twice.

"Damn," he screamed out as a thin spike lodged into each his shoulders. He was pinned to his chair. 

"I'm feeling vindictive, Mr. Nokia. My child won't know its father and you won't see another day."

"Guards," he screamed out. As four armed guards burst into the door, Victoria threw a large gas bomb. Dark billowy smoke engulfed the guards. Omega looked in horror as the smoke started to fill the side of the room they were in as well. He struggled painfully to get up, but could not move either of his shoulders a great distance.

"Go to hell, Mr. Nokia," she said as she threw a detonator in his lap exited the way she came.

Omega looked in fear as he watched the detonator count down. He had underestimated her. "Not like this," he screamed in annoyance as the counter reached zero.

Victoria kept walking forward as a fireball erupted from behind her. She didn't even bother to revel in vindication. She just wanted to get away. She did not even notice the silent Prussian-eyed figure, that had just arrived, watching her leave. All she knew was that Omega would not hurt anyone else.

%%%

A collection of people gathered in the cemetery to say one last good-bye to their friend and loved one. Victoria stood out amongst the crowd being that she was the only wearing red. He always loved her in red. She wanted him to see her one last time in it. 

Catherine hugged Victoria as they lowered Trowa's coffin into the ground. Tears streamed down her eyes and she felt gentle arms wrap around her. The last of her family was gone and she did not get the chance to say good-bye. 

Victoria remained a silent comforter for everyone as they left. The picture of strength that everyone seemed to need while they dealt with their loss. Heero did not let her facade fool him. He knew she was hurting just as much as anyone there, if not worse. He was just worried that she would break down trying to keep everyone from falling. He owed Trowa and her that much. He would stand on his own strength and be there for her. Trowa wanted that. 

She dropped a red rose on top of the coffin. "Good-bye, sweetheart," she said lowly once she was alone. "There's so much we still had to do, but we were cut short. I wasn't even able to tell you your surprise. I'm pregnant. That's right sweetheart, I'm having a baby and you won't…even get to see..." her sentence trailed as tears started to stream down her face. She allowed the luxury of grief to consume her for a few moments then wiped her tears away. "I love you, sweetheart, I always will and at least you left me a reminder of you. Thank you, Trowa. It was a wonderful the time we had." She turned away from the plot and started up the gentle hill. 

"Colonel Barton," President Michael said lowly, "if there is anything that I can do."

"Here is my resignation, President Michael," she answered handing him an envelope. "I have been a soldier most of my life and I'm tired."

The president looked downward. There was something more to the situation and he knew he would not be able to talk her out of it. "I'm sorry to lose you." 

"Thank, you," she said then walked in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"Victoria," Heero called as he walked after her.

"I need to get away," she replied as she kept walking away. "I just need to be by myself for awhile and I don't want to talk about it."

Heero stopped walking and stared after as she walked away from him. He would give her some time then check on her. Pain weighed on his heart at not being able to comfort her. It was then that he realized that he still loved her.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	15. Movement Fifteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Fifteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Just hold on, hold on, I won't let you go…"

Heero walked into the Quatre's flat and sank into an empty chair. Everyone was looking as horrible as he felt and probably looked himself. Duo jumped up in angry tension. He wanted to avenge Trowa's death but got cut short the chance, they all did. "I just want to know who did it," he said finally as he started pacing the floor. "He deserved everything that he got and hope someone is kicking his ass in hell."

"I agree," Quatre replied angrily. They were all loss at what to do and how to channel their loss.

"Victoria took him out," Heero said simply as he lay back in the chair emotionally drained.

"How do you figure?" Wufei asked.

He thought back to that night. "Omega was found burned to death and staked to a chair by the shoulders," Heero commented. "That sounds like something that she would do."

"That's kind of over the top, don't you think?" Quatre asked.

"Remember Septum?" Heero asked. "She dropped him out of a plane and shot him."

"I see your point," Quatre replied.

"Remind me to never piss her off," Duo commented as he sat down on the floor indian-style. "I need to work off this tension."

The vid phone started to ring and Quatre motioned to Duo to answer it since he was closer. "Winner residence, Maxwell speaking," he greeted less than cheerful.

"Duo!" Sally's image appeared on the screen along with static. "Are all of the guys present."

"Yeah, what's up, Sally?"

"I'm in a remote sector of L-3 on colony AOI37, I just heard what happened," she answered. A look of sorrowed crossed her normally jovial expression. "How are you guy's holding up."

"We're holding," he answered after glancing back at the others. "It's pretty depressing over here. Tell me you have some news to cheer us up."

"Sorry I wish I did," she said sadly. "I wanted to check up on Victoria. How is she doing?"

"I wish I could tell you," Duo replied. "She wanted to be alone. Today, at the funeral, was the first time I had seen her since we found out what happened."

"You guys need to keep a close eye out for her. I am worried about what this kind of stress could do to her and the baby."

"Baby," they all said in unison as they sat up.

"She's two months pregnant. She was going to surprise Trowa for the anniversary, but…I know this has to be hard for her. I don't think she should be totally alone right now."

"Were right on it, Sally," Duo commented as he and the others stood.

"Good. Po out."

"Maxwell out," he said as he put on his coat. Before the connection was disabled on her side they were out the door to start looking.

%%%

Victoria stood outside a quaint bed-n-breakfast and sighed before opening the door. 

"Madame Barton, how nice to see you again," a middle-aged woman greeted.

"Bon jour, Madame Bovary," she said half-heartedly. 

The astute woman noted the sadness in the young woman's voice. "Is there something wrong, cherie?" she asked. She looked around. "Where is Monsieur Barton? I thought he would be with you."

"I'll be staying alone," she answered in a tone that told Madame that the subject was closed. "Is my room ready?"

Madame's heart saddened as she wondered what could have destroyed the happy couple. She had only seen them just last year, about this time. Perhaps it was merely a lover's a quarrel. "Of course it is, cherie. Here's the key and you can go right up. You look tired."

Victoria took the key and the woman's advice gratefully. _"Exhausted is more like it,"_ she thought as she watched the young woman. 

"Thank you," Victoria said softly.

Once she was upstairs, the woman went to the vid phone to place a call. She was sure that Trowa would want to know where she was so they could talk. She had known him and Catherine every since he was in his middle teens. He always came here to settle his spirits and leave his troubles behind.

"Hello, Catherine Bloom speaking."

"Mademoiselle Bloom," she greeted. "How are you this evening?"

Catherine smirked grateful for the chance to lighten her mood. "I've had better weeks."

"It seems to be going around," Madame replied mostly to herself. "I am calling because I was wondering if you could reach Monsieur Barton. Madame Barton checked in her today and I'm worried…Oh dear, Mademoiselle, what's wrong?"

"Trowa passed away," she answered lowly. She could feel fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Mon dieu!" Madame exclaimed in shock. Her head lowered in grief and understanding. "I am so sorry, cherie. The pain you must be going through."

"I'll be fine," Cathy commented. "Look after Victoria please. She's trying to be strong but I know she needs someone."

"I will, cherie, I had no idea, the poor dear," Madame replied. "I'm going to look in on her now."

"Thank you, Madame," Catherine said gratefully.

"If there is anything I can do let me know," Madame remarked. "I must go now. I want to fix her something to eat the poor dear looked exhausted and she will need a good hot meal when she wakes up."

Catherine smiled for the first time in a couple of days then nodded. "I will check back with you in a couple of days, Madame."

"Until then," she replied softly before hanging up. _"The poor dear, my asking about him did not help," _she thought as she went up the stairs to check on Victoria. She reached the top of the stairs and walked softly to the end of the hall. She knocked softly on the door. "Madame Barton?" she called softly. She heard nothing, but wanted to make sure that the young woman was sleeping soundly. She pulled out her master key and cracked the door slightly. Victoria slept on the bed in a restless slumber. Madame opened the door further out of curiosity. Her heart went out to the young woman, as she looked at her the sad, tear stained face. Madame closed the door. She would do all that she could to help her. 

%%%

Heero slammed his fist on the table in frustration. He could not find Victoria anywhere and the guys were not having much better luck. They had been searching for three days. He was very worried. He knew how intense Victoria could be when she was upset. He had to get to her and she was going to come with him or he would haunt her until she did. None of them were willing to compromise on the subject.

The vid phone started to ring and Heero pushed the answer button. "Lowe here," he said annoyed. 

"Heero," Quatre greeted happily as his image appeared on the screen. "I traced her to Paris," he began.

"Where in Paris?" Heero asked his mood changing dramatically.

"I'm still working on that, but there's only but so many places she could be," he answered. "She wants to be alone so she's not going to be in the main part of the city."

Heero nodded in agreement. "Hmm."

"Hold on a minute, Heero," Quatre commented hearing his cell phone ringing. He answered it and spoke a few minutes. A larger smile spread across his face as he talked to the person and then hung up. "Heero, that was Catherine. She told me that she has been worried about Victoria and that's she staying at a bed-n-breakfast in the Parisian countryside. The owner has known Trowa and Catherine a long time and called when she showed up alone."

"I'm on my way," Heero replied.

Quatre nodded. "I'll catch up to you in Paris after I tell the others. Winner out."

"Lowe out." The screen went blank. Heero stood and walked out of the door.

"Heero-sama, if I may ask where are you going?" Shinji asked.

"Out," Heero answered as he opened the door. "Don't follow me."

Shinji nodded. Normally, he would have shadowed the young man and stayed out of sight, but something told him not to this time. This was something that his employer had to do on his own. He imagined it had something to do with the location of the young widow. He heard mention of Paris while passing by Heero's office. It was his business to know the details of Heero's life in order to protect him. Shinji knew the young man could handle himself quite well, but he also knew that Heero was reckless at times when it came to danger and other people's lives. Someone had to look out for him as well even if he did not think that his life mattered much. _"He loves her very much. Perhaps her influence will help him to focus and settle down."_

Heero passed through the estate gates and sped down the street. He was grateful that Shinji did not try and give him the third degree about going out alone. He did not have time to explain to his bodyguard the situation that had been playing out like an operatic tragedy over the last two years. Something like that would take at least fifteen parts just to get up to what was going on at the moment. "Wait for me, Victoria."

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	16. Movement Sixteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Sixteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine…"

Victoria stood in the a crowded ballroom with figures dancing around her. She looked around disoriented for a moment then recognized the ballroom as the one where the Scarlet Ball was held. She started to move through the dancing couples, but every time she tried to move past them another couple would dance into her way. "What is this?" she asked in annoyance. She started to pat her side looking for her Derringer, she always carried it when she could not carry her usual side arm. She looked down for a second when she did not feel her gun. Her street clothes suddenly changed into a long, red evening gown with a high split on the side. The top of the gown wrapped around her neck in a halter fashion leaving a good portion of her back exposed. 

It was a beautiful dress, but she did not have time to admire it. She needed get out of this situation. Against the precepts of being a lady, she extended her right leg and pulled back her dress. _"Good." _She was wearing her garter holster as normal. She was about to pull her gun out and take control of the situation when she felt familiar fingers gently run across her back. She turned around and looked into Trowa's emerald eyes. "Trowa," she said softly as her eyes started to water.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked in concern as he touched her face.

Victoria hugged him. "I missed you so much."

He held her gently. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I'm here now." He kissed her forehead. "Everything is all right now, baby."

Victoria looked up at him. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant," she answered.

Trowa smiled. "You're having my baby. That's…" his sentence trailed as loud thunder clapped. Trowa's eyes turned from joy to a look of pain as he grabbed his side. 

"No," Victoria said in disbelief as she looked past him and saw Omega lowering his smoking gun. He had a sneer of satisfaction as he watched his target slide to the floor in front of her. In her grief and anger, she pulled her gun from her holster and fired. Omega's body danced horrifically as she unloaded the clip into him. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees beside her husband. "You promised you would never leave me," she cried as she rocked him back and forth. She felt someone grab her suddenly.

"Madame Barton, wake up," Madame said shaking the young woman. 

Victoria blinked and realized that she was outside in the garden. She looked down in her arms. Her eyes widened in shock and let the pumpkin, she had been holding onto for dear life moments ago, roll from her embrace.

"What happened?" she asked as she stood.

"You walked outside and started shooting the scarecrow in the garden," Madame informed her. Victoria looked towards the 'slain' scarecrow and her cheeks reddened. The scarecrow was full of holes and hay was strewn about. Madame looked at her sternly. "I think we should talk, cherie, keeping everything inside is not good for your baby."

Victoria's attention turned back to the older woman. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"You talk in your sleep, cherie," Madame answered. "I've also been around quite a few years longer than you. I know a woman in the early stages in pregnancy when I see one. You're just starting to show."

Victoria's hand went to her abdomen. It was quite firm and was bulging out slightly. To the regular observer, it would just look like she had a small pooch, but she was nearly three months along. "Staying here was not a good idea."

"Cherie, you should stay. Someone needs to look after you," the woman pleaded. "You won't be able to stay by yourself when you get farther into your pregnancy and with what happened…"

"That's why she is staying with me," Heero broke in making his presence known.

"What are you doing here, Heero?" Victoria asked.

"Looking for you," he answered.

Madame looked at the young man curiously then at Victoria. It was obvious that the dark-haired man cared about her and he looked just as stubborn as she was. Perhaps she would get the care that she needed from the young man. She would leave them alone.

Victoria waited until Madame was inside before she commented. "I want to be alone."

"You can be alone in your room at my home," he replied uncompromisingly.

"I don't need someone looking after me," she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Victoria, you unloaded a full clip into a garden decoration," Heero pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes. _"He would have to bring that up."_ She walked over to the scarecrow and picked up her gun. "I was having a catharsis."

"You were having a break down."

"And what do you care if I am, Heero?" she asked agitated. "I don't need you meddling in my affairs. If I recall correctly, you never really gave a damn about my feelings."

Heero flinched inwardly at her words but remained cold. He would do whatever it took to get her to come with him peacefully. "I owe Trowa," he answered keeping his own feelings at bay. "He asked me to take care of you."

Her eyes widened and nearly threatened tears. She was having strange sense of dejá vú. "Fine," she said softly. "I will get my things." She walked past him.

Heero walked after and waited in the foyer for her. He debated whether or not he should accompany her. She had always been notoriously clever and he found her agreement in coming with him happening to easily. He would give her ten minutes then he would go after her.

"Are you a family member?" Madame asked. She had been watching the young man for quite sometime now.

"Just a friend," he answered. He was not in the mood to start talking about himself right then. He was here for Victoria.

"She is going to need one," she commented. "I was wondering because of the way you look at her like she is the most important person to you."

"She is," he said simply.

Madame looked at the young man closely then remembered a piece of a conversation that she had with Trowa several years ago.

_"…he's more intense than me. Sometimes I feel like he understands me better than Quatre. We're all kindred spirits…"_

This cold creature in front of her was one of the friends that Trowa always told her about. They really were a lot a like in many ways except this cobalt eyed man seemed so unapproachable. He was always on guard. The only time she sensed some warmth from him was when he looked at Victoria. "It must be hard to be in love with the same woman as one of your best friends. The guilt you must feel."

Heero looked at her coldly. He did not like strange people reading him. It was apparent that Trowa had told her something about him for her to even assume that Trowa was his friend and not just Victoria's. "Hmm," he said simply choosing to ignore the comment. The older woman seemed like that type who was very observant and fed off little bits of information. The less he said the less she would know.

"I'm ready," Victoria said softly as she brought down a mid-sized bag. Heero walked over to her, took the bag from her then took her hand. Victoria looked at him strangely but let him lead her to his car. There would be plenty of time to give him hell later. 

%%%

"Michael-san," Shinji greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Shinji," Serena replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Michael-san," he answered. "And you?"

"I'm fine at least I will be as soon as I find my son." Serena looked around. "Where is Oji-chan? Is he working the study?"

"Odin-sama had some business to attend to and will be back tomorrow," Shinji replied.

"He has business and you're not shadowing him somewhere?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 

"He wanted me to stay here," Shinji commented, "and given the sensitivity of the manner. I followed his wishes."

"Where is he, Shinji? What could he be possibly doing that he wouldn't want you a long." 

"He's in Paris, Michael-san. I believe it has something to do with the Barton-san. He has been trying to get contact with her for quite some time."

Serena's eyes narrowed at the thought of her son gallivanting in Paris with that woman. "Hmm." She was displeased by this. She had hoped to steer him towards better prospects, but she would not be able to do that with him associating with her. Her mind was still reeling from the funeral. The woman never once shed a tear while others mourned the loss of Trowa and she had the audacity to wear red. Red was the color of the harlot which is what she showed herself to truly be that day. Serena refused to have this go on any longer. "I had hoped to visit with him for awhile, but my husband and I have a plane to catch this afternoon. Tell my son that I will stop by again." She then walked away angrily.

Shinji watched as his former mistress left. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as her response. He would have to remember to tell Odin-sama about the exchange later. Perhaps he could make heads or tails of his mother's behavior.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	17. Movement Seventeen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Seventeen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I will be your preacher teacher, anything you have in mind…"

Victoria sat in the garden sketching in her picture diary. She never kept a conventional journal. She always felt that her experiences went beyond words. 

She closed her book a few moments later and took a deep breath. The garden she was in was breath taking. It was a traditional Japanese garden with koi pond including the quaint little bridge overlooking it. The only thing out of the ordinary was that the garden was located in the center of a garden maze. She was resting under a sakura tree in the very center.

"How are you feeling?" Heero asked as he walked up.

"Bloated," she answered rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Aki told me to bring you this. She said it would help soothe you," he commented as he handed her a cup and saucer.

Victoria looked at him gratefully. "I'll tell her thank you when I go inside." She took a sip of the herbal tea and leaned back in contentment. "You don't have to stand over me, Heero."

He smirked and sat down beside her. He felt slightly nervous around her for several reasons one of which being her condition. It seemed as though he was only aware of the being inside her body. "What did the doctor say this morning?"

"I'm having a girl," she commented. She had been eager to tell someone, but no one asked until now.

Heero looked at her in surprise. There was a little girl inside of her. She would probably look just like her mother. A little girl, Trowa's little girl. Before he realized it, his hand moved to her stomach, just in time for a kick. "She kicked me," he said in disbelief.

"She does it to me all the time," she smirked. She watched Heero as he rubbed her tummy, trying to communicate with the baby in his own way.

"Ahem," a voice said clearing her throat. The two looked up and saw Serena. "Am I interrupting something?"

Heero blushed slightly and stood. "How are you mother?" he asked cordially. He knew she was miffed from her last visit. It was advantageous that he give her more attention than usual.

"Your mother?" Victoria asked.

Heero looked at her strangely then nodded in understanding. She had never actually seen the two of them together and he was not the most talkative of people. "Victoria, this is my mother, Serena Michael."

"We've met haven't we Mrs. Michael?"

"Yes we have," Serena answered. "Oji-chan, Shinji wanted to discuss something with you."

Heero nodded then looked towards Victoria, indicating that he would be back to check on her. He kissed his mother on the cheek then went inside to see what Shinji wanted. 

Victoria stood up gingerly knowing that the tension that now hung in the air was only a prelude to something else. She looked at the cobalt-eyed blond that stared at her with unfounded animosity. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Michael?" she opened. She was never one to tiptoe around a subject and there was no such thing as tact in a situation like this.

"As a matter of fact, Colonel Barton, there is," she answered, "I don't like you associating with my son."

Brown eyes widened in shock then narrowed. "Mrs. Michael, your son is a grown man and is more than capable of choosing his social associates."

"Let me be more clear," Serena commented, "I do not want Odin socializing with some harlot that does not even have the decency to respect her husband at his own funeral and is ready to move in on him before her husband's body is even cold."

"How dare you?" she asked lowly as she slapped Serena. She could feel her control starting to slip. "I loved my husband and I would never…" her sentence trailed as her voice cracked, "disrespect him. He loved to see me in red it was his favorite color. I don't care what you think of me but if you ever accuse me of being a harlot again, I will drop you off a cliff and shoot you and I will not think about it twice." Victoria stormed past her. She would not stay there another minute.

Heero came out of the study as she started up the stairs. "Victoria," he called but she ignored him and slammed the door. He quickly walked outside realizing that some sort of exchange must have happened. He walked out into the garden and saw his mother sitting on a bench holding her face. "What happened, mother?"

"That woman," she raged as she came out of shock.

"What did you say to her?" Heero asked. He knew Victoria was not the type to fly off the handle without a good reason and she had more restraint since reaching adulthood.

"Are you taking her side, Odin?" she asked in disbelief.

Heero's eyes grew cold. "I know Victoria."

Serena glared at him. "Are you implying that this is my fault?"

Heero stood his ground. He was not used to his own mannerisms being used against him, now he had to admit his glare could cut people's confidence down. "What did you say to her, mother?"

"I told her that I did not want her around you," Serena answered. "I know how vultures like her work."

"I am not a child anymore and I can choose my own friends," he said simply.

Serena searched his eyes. She could sense the ultimatum behind the statement. If she continued to pursue the matter the way she had been, she would loose him. _"You're in love with her, Oji-chan, don't know that some things will never be?"_ She looked at her son and softened his features. She would never steer him in her direction if she were his enemy. "I apologize, Oji-chan. Perhaps it would be better if I leave. I will come by tomorrow and we can have lunch."

Heero nodded an accepted the motherly embrace she gave him. He could tell that she was still mad. It would only be a matter of time before they could tolerate each other, but for now they were never to be alone in the same room. "That would be fine," he commented as he walked her outside. He waved as Serena got into her car then quickly went inside to check on Victoria. He stood outside at the door as he heard items being thrown about. He walked into the room. "You didn't knock," she snapped as she closed her suitcase.

"You wouldn't have let me in," he replied simply.

Victoria glared at him and picked up her suitcase. "I'm leaving." She moved to walk past him.

"I apologize for whatever she said to you and it won't happen again," he said as he grabbed her. He took the suitcase from her gently.

"I think it's best that I leave. I have intruded enough," she said softly. She pulled her arm away.

"Victoria," Heero said calmly.

"You're not going to stop me from leaving."

Heero moved to the side to let her pass. "I will inform your mother of your plans to go home with her."

She stopped short. "You wouldn't," she challenged.

He raised an eyebrow. "She's one of the few I trust to look after you."

Victoria sigh. Her mother had been camped out in the penthouse suite of Tokyo Plaza Hotel for the past two months. She would not be able to take twenty-four hours of her mother constantly 'mothering' her. She understood that she was the last born but gee whiz. "Well played," she remarked as she her bags down.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	18. Movement Eighteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Eighteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I have had enough of crime…"

Heero sat in his study typing at his computer with Roger resting in his usual spot. As he typed, he heard a soft snoring from his couch, where Duo fell asleep reading. He smirked once, he realized the snoring was actually from Quatre and not Duo this time. They had been up all night because of Victoria's false alarms. With her two weeks from her ninth month they did not want to take any chances. Everyone was on edge, including Wufei who was on a mission, but kept quite informed. Heero had never seen the Chinese man so anxious. They were all curious and excited to see 'their' little girl.

A gentle knock disrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Victoria came in quickly then peeped around the corner to see if anyone followed her. Heero smiled. She was hiding from the Countess again. "I am not here."

"Neither am I," he remarked as he helped her sit down. It seemed that his study was a hide-out for quite a few people. He sat back down at his computer and started typing.

Victoria looked at him curiously as she noticed his 'hat' sleeping soundly. This was the first time that she had been in his study while he was in there. She always considered it his personal space where he wanted to be alone and respected it. He made quite a picture working at his computer with a ferret on his head. She remembered when she gave Roger to him nearly three years ago. She made a good choice in present."

Feeling her stare, Heero looked up. "Something wrong?"

Victoria blushed. She had not realized that she had been staring. "No, I'm fine. I have had enough alarms. The next time will be the real thing." She rubbed her abdomen. She was feeling a little indigestion and the baby was letting her know it.

Heero yawned. "Better safe than sorry." He could use a nap as well.

"You should get some rest," Victoria suggested. "I'm going to the garden. She won't find me there and the more I change location the better."

~

Some hours later, Heero rubbed his eyes and stretched. He looked at his watch and frowned, he did not intend to sleep so long. _"I need to check up on Victoria,"_ he thought as he walked out on the balcony. The balcony overlooked the garden and he spent a great deal watching her from there. She always seemed to be drawing in a worn leather bound sketchbook. He nodded once he saw his target under the Sakura tree asleep. He frowned at her restlessness. _"She must be having a nightmare."_ They had been occurring more often since, she got closer to the end of her pregnancy. 

He had to get to her before she did something to hurt herself. He quickly laced up his shoes and stepped out onto the balcony. He jumped from his room to the ground in one fail swoop then ran through the maze. He reached the center and his eyes widened as he saw her standing on the rail of the bridge as though she was preparing to jump. Though the bridge was not high enough to kill her, it was high enough for her to break a limb or hurt the baby if she landed incorrectly and the pond was not deep enough of to break her fall. "Victoria," he called to her as he started up the bridge slowly.

There was no response as she continued to stand on the railing. Heero moved closer to her. He saw the glazed looked in her eyes and it was confirmed that she was sleep walking. He had no idea what she was dreaming about, but he had to act quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and she folded downward so that he had to drag the back of her legs across the bar. She was safe. 

Heero sighed in relief as he sat on the floor of the bridge with her in his lap. He needed to get her into her room. Victoria started to move as he lifted her and himself. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Heero could feel his heart urging him to hold her for a minute. Perhaps that was what she needed in her dream, to feel comforted. He held her tightly and rested his chin on her forehead. She felt so right in his arms. It had been years, but he still remembered. 

She pulled away from him suddenly and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened in surprise and he tensed up. He had not expected this. He thought about pulling away, but his body would not allow it. He would only allow himself this one moment, just this one little sin. His body relaxed as he returned the kiss and let his feelings have their way for a moment. He finally pulled away and looked into her face. Her cheeks were reddened, but her eyes still had the glazed over look. "I love you so much, Trowa," she whispered.

Heero's heart sank. He had been kidding himself. She would never return his feelings. He had his chance and blew it. He had also betrayed Trowa's memory. _"This is how it must have happened to him. Those eyes and those lips…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by grunts of pain and labored breathing. _"The baby,"_ he thought as he saw liquid starting to run down her leg. "Victoria," he said shaking her.

Victoria blinked then started hyperventilating. "Heero?" she asked then a sharp pain hit her. "The baby…the baby's coming."

Heero nodded and lifted her into his arms. He started to move quickly through the maze. He called for Shinji as he reached the inside of the house in record of time and called the doctor. Duo and Quatre seemed no where in sight. Shinji came into the study and knew instantly the situation. He alerted a maid to fetch Victoria-sama pre-packed overnight bag and proceeded to help her to the car. Heero hung up the phone and joined them. "Where are Quatre and Duo?"

"The Countess asked them to accompany her into the city since she could not find Victoria-sama," he answered as he opened the door.

"Wonderful," Heero commented as they helped her to the car. "We will have to call them from the hospital." He was glad that Shinji had the insight not to move the car just in case she should go into labor. They helped her inside and he got in beside her. Aki handed him the overnight bag since the younger woman who was to get it at first was too nervous and excited to think straight. She smiled warmly at Heero and the young mother beside him. Heero nodded to her as she shut the door and they drove off. 

%%%

Large doors of an old theater opened and Duo walked out smiling. "That was one of the greatest moments of theater I have ever experienced," Duo commented. "Al Pacino is the man!"

Quatre shook his head as he took the Countess's arm. The evening ended up going better than he thought it would. They had been dodging the Countess for nothing. "It was… interesting."

"I've always enjoyed movies from the twenty first century," the Countess replied as she looped her arm around her other 'date.' "Though I admit I have never seen those particular films. They were quite exciting."

"Would you adopt me?" Duo asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder and looked innocent.

"Of course, dear," she smiled, "and you too, Quatre."

Quatre beamed. "Thank you." Though he wasn't into the vintage movie scene the way those two were, it was nice talking with her from time to time. She was not nearly trying as Victoria made her seem to be. Perhaps that was because she was not his natural mother, but he did have to admit that she could be overwhelming at times. That was the reason they all had been hiding in the study from her. He was glad that they finally got hungry and came out of the study.

"Oh my what time is it?" she asked noticing the night sky. They had to have been there at least six hours watching the Al Pacino marathon.

"It's ten o'clock," Quatre answered in surprise. "I hope everything is okay."

Duo shook his head. "Heero would have called if Victoria had the baby."

"My phone's been off the whole time," Quatre said as he turned it on. He looked toward Duo slightly annoyed. "I do remember someone telling me that it was so important to my future that it not ring again."

"It was during a good part," Duo whined. "Besides.."

Quatre's phone interrupted with a series of beeps. "You have thirty-seven new messages," a feminine voice announced. Quatre immediately started going through the messages as he ushered his companions to the car. "Take us to Tokyo General," he said once they were inside the car.

"She is going to be terribly upset," the Countess observed as they pulled out into traffic. "Well she should have not hid from me, then she would have been with me instead of leaving me to my own devices."

"She's going to kill us," Duo sighed he then looked Quatre. "Gee, Quatre, how could you be so irresponsible."

Quatre shot him a look. "I had help," he replied then shifted the subject. "The messages are from Heero and Catherine. I didn't listen to all of them, but they went something to the effect of, if we don't get there soon we will be shot and/or stabbed."

"You hang out with the such dangerous people," Duo commented. "Between Heero and your girlfriend."

Quatre blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Duo corrected. "You might as well admit it. Everyone is sneaking around or trying to keep their feelings underground. I am the only one with my head straight around here which is pretty bad. If I were to meet a girl that was worthy of having my name, I would let her know right away."

"I don't think it works like that Duo," Quatre said.

"Of course it does," Duo replied. His eyes shifted toward the Countess momentarily. "I don't b.s. around. I call things the way I see them." 

"Uh huh," Quatre mumbled.

"I know the perfect girl for you," the Countess supplied. "She's a doctor…"

"No offense, Mom, but me and intellectual types don't go together. They are too stuffy and stuck on their achievements. Plus I'm allergic to boredom."

The Countess looked at him curiously but took the hint. She would try her case again later. She needed to focus on Victoria. 

%%%

Victoria opened her eyes slowly. She was exhausted but she needed to get up. She turned her head slowly to get oriented in her surroundings. A look of shock and surprise crossed her face when she saw Heero sitting next to her holding the baby. The scene was absolutely precious, him playing with the little girl. He seemed to be totally at ease in dealing with the bundle. Her eyes saddened as she watched the scene. It was the perfect picture of a father and child, but it was not his. _"Trowa, I wish you could see her. She's so beautiful and she has your eyes and smile."_

Sensing eyes upon him, Heero looked towards Victoria and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feel fine, have I been asleep long?"

"Only an hour."

"Have they shown up yet?"

"Catherine is in the waiting room looking out for them," he answered. "The nurse brought into the room so you could feed her. I did not want to wake you."

Victoria smiled gratefully. She did need the sleep. She felt twenty times better than she did an hour ago. "Thank you," she said. She held her arms out to take the baby. 

Heero stood and handed the precious bundle to Victoria. "I'll leave you two alone," he said lowly as she started to lift the top part of the maternity hospital gown. His cheeks reddened slightly. "I'll send Catherine in to keep you company."

She nodded sensing his discomfort. Things seemed to be getting tense between them lately and she knew it was wrong to feel dependent on him. He had to live his own life. The promise to Trowa had been fulfilled. She and the baby would get their own place. She would continue her search once they were released.

"Catherine," Heero called as he walked up the young brunette knitting on a couch. "Would you sit with her while I wait for them."

Catherine nodded. She gathered her knitting and started for the room. "Quatre's mine when they get here."

Heero smirked. "I'll let him know." He sat down and looked about the almost empty waiting room. It was boring in there and he wished he had his laptop. At least he could play FreeCell or something. He looked towards the brace on his right arm then sighed and picked up a magazine. 

"Heero!" Quatre and Duo called as they came up with the Countess.

Heero looked at them coldly. "Hmm."

"Is Victoria in a room yet?" the Countess asked.

"Room 197," he answered. She quickly hurried away.

"What happed to your hand?" Quatre asked noting the brace.

A memory of Victoria squeezing his hand and fracturing it came to mind. It was only a stress fracture but it still hurt like hell. Quatre was supposed to be her coach "Hmm."

Duo looked at the silent Japanese man. He could tell that he was pissed and there was only one way to defuse the situation. "Is the baby cute?"

Heero looked at the braided man and tried to keep a cold countenance, but a fatherly pride took over. Even though she was not biologically his, he still felt the connection as he watched Victoria bring her into the world. He would do all he could for both of them. "She's beautiful."

"What's her name?" Quatre asked picking up on Duo's drift.

"Andrea." 

"Well what are we waiting here for?" Duo asked as he grabbed Heero's left arm and Quatre. "We shouldn't keep a beautiful woman waiting. It's rude."

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	19. Movement Nineteen

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Nineteen

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I will be the one…"

Victoria laid Andrea down in her crib and smiled at the sleeping infant. She then left the room quietly. She had about five hours before she would be up again and hungry. That would be long enough for her to check out some of the local appointments that she had and meet with the inter-system realtor. She had already asked Aki to look in on her daughter while she was gone. She did not like the idea of leaving her baby so soon after a couple of weeks, but she had to find a place for them to live. It was wrong to keep hanging around Heero's home now. 

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself as she smoothed her skirt down. She opened the hall closet and pulled out her coat. She closed the door and saw Heero standing behind it. "Yes."

"How's Andrea?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," Victoria answered. She started to put on her coat when he took it from her and helped her into it. "Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some errands to run," she answered. "I should be in back in time to feed her."

Heero nodded. "Looking for a place."

"Yes, it's time to find our own place. I don't want to wear out our welcome."

"That's understandable. I don't mind the company," Heero commented. "I was just wondering about how you will manage things with Andrea still so young. Aki is very experienced with children; she took care of me as a child. She could be a beneficial guide to you as you learn and you would not have to worry about adjusting to a new place and the baby."

His logic made sense. "I don't want to impose…"

"I have plenty of room," Heero interrupted.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Heero nodded. "I'll let Aki know, she'll be excited." He helped her out of her coat then started for the kitchen.

_"Why do I have the feeling that I have been railroaded,"_ she thought as she walked after him. She smiled to herself. At least she would have an adult to talk to and Andrea would have her uncles to play with, though she seemed unsure about Uncle Duo. Something told her he was going to do his best to corrupt her daughter. He had already managed to get to the Countess. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mother being infiltrated by Duo of all people. Her mother had practically adopted him and he called her 'mom' whenever referring to her. The man was insufferable, but she couldn't help but like him, though she would never tell him so. She knew if he knew that he would never let it go. _"Perhaps it won't be so bad if I stay a little longer, just until she can walk."_

%%%

Serena knocked on the door of Odin's study then entered once she heard the desired response. Her smile faded as she entered the study and found him on the floor playing with a baby. "Hello, Odin."

Heero looked up from the baby he was tickling and sighed. He could tell by her greeting that she was displeased. He was in a good mood and not in mood for theatrics. "Hello, mother." He picked up Andrea gingerly and walked towards his mother. He kissed her on the cheek. "You're early. We were supposed to meet at the restaurant."

"George had some emergency business to attend to and I thought I would drop by and visit. He's supposed to meet us there," she explained. Her eyes went immediately went to five month old in his arms. She was the most precious child she had ever seen, after Odin of course. "Oji-chan, you need to support her head better so she won't squirm as much." She took the baby from him gently and held her in her arms.

"Gomen," Heero commented seeing that Andrea's charms were taking affect like he hoped.

"What's her name?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Andrea."

"She is beautiful," she sighed. "I remember when you were this small. You had dirty blond hair until you were five then it started to darken like your father's."

"I don't remember too much about it."

"You were too small of course you don't," she replied as Andrea rested her head against Serena's shoulder. Serena smiled then remembered what else she wanted to discuss with her son. "I would have thought she would have gotten a place of her own by now."

Heero raised an eyebrow. His smoke screen had been lifted. "I am the only one she knows here. It made sense for her to stay." He took Andrea from his mother and placed on the blanket with her favorite toy. She cooed happily as she rolled over with the stuffed giraffe on top of her.

"I see," Serena commented as she watched Heero's expression. "Dear, I am getting on in years you know and I would like to be a grandmother before I die."

"There isn't anyone that I am interested in right now," he answered. They had been through this several times the last couple of months.

"Perhaps you're not looking in the right place," she replied. "The Scarlet Ball is next month, you are planning to go are you not?" Actually he had no intentions of going to the ball, but something told him that he had better change his plans. He nodded. "Good. Do you have a date?"

"Not yet," he answered.

"Good, I have the perfect date for you," She said before he could get any ideas of mentioning Victoria. "Her name is Ami Mizuno and she's a doctor. She often works with the Preventers so you may have met her before in your encounters. I would love for you to take her and I'm sure you two will enjoy the evening. Who knows where it will lead?"

Heero gave a side-ways look that said 'yeah right.' He was not so sure about the whole blind date thing, but something told him that that would be the least of his worries if he did not agree to go. "Set everything up," he sighed. Now he knew how Quatre felt before he and Catherine got together.

Serena beamed. "Magnificent."

"Hmm." He picked up Andrea then looked towards his mother. "I'm going to put A-chan down for a nap. Victoria should be back in a couple of hours…"

"I will behave, Oji-chan."

Heero nodded seeing that his point got across then took the yawning baby up to the nursery.

%%%

"How was…" Victoria's sentence trailed as her eyes fell upon Serena sipping herbal tea. "I was looking for Heero, excuse me."

"Odin," she corrected, "is checking on the baby."

Victoria raised an eyebrow but kept her civility. "Thank you," she said as she left the room.

"You're welcome," Serena replied.

_"That went better than I thought," _she thought as she leaned against the door.

"Something wrong?" Heero asked as he came down the stairs.

"No," she answered.

Heero searched her eyes and smiled to himself. His mother kept her promise and true to form Victoria did not initiate some sort of response. "I put her down for a nap two hours ago," he said shifting the subject. "I was on my way up when I heard you come in. I saw Duo go into the nursery so she's probably up."

"She was up most of the night," she commented. "She seems to be a night owl."

"I should've kept her up longer so she'd sleep at night."

"It's fine," she replied. "There were some things I wanted to do tonight and she can keep me company."

"I will sit up with you if she's up."

"Heero, it's not necessary," Victoria said shaking her head. "We'll be fine. Now you better get going if you going to make your reservations." She smiled and started up the stairs. "Thank you for looking after her."

"You're welcome." He walked inside of the study.

Upstairs Victoria quietly looked in on Andrea. She smiled as Andrea cooed in excitement. "How's my little girl?" she asked picking up the small child. "Did you have fun while mommy was gone? Did you?" Andrea smiled and put her hand in her mouth. "My good little girl." She kissed her on the forehead then laid her on the changing table to check her diaper. "You're dry. Uncle Heero, must've changed you before you went to sleep."

"Actually it was me," Duo commented. "She was looking at me all dewy and upset. Isn't that right, Ande?" He tickled her tummy.

"My daughter's name is Andrea," she corrected.

"Ande is much cooler."

"Duo, her name is Andrea and I advise you to adopt usage of her name at least in my presence."

"No problem…sis," he quipped. He grinned at her mischievously then kissed Andrea on the nose. "You and I have date at the park after your mom feeds you, won't that be fun?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. She was glad for the support, but it seemed like she hardly saw her baby at times. Normally, she would be greatly concerned, but without Trowa in Andrea's life, she would need the extra attention. "I'm glad so many love you," she whispered. She picked up Andrea and placed her in her crib. "Well let's get you ready."

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	20. Movement Twenty

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Twenty

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"…to love you…"

AN: 20!!! I remember when I struggled to write the first movement and nearly tossed it. Thanks for hanging on. It's almost done, just got to tie up some loose ends and bring some people together. I know you have to be wondering what is Serena's prob with Victoria. It shall all be revealed.

Heero stood in front of the mirror and surveyed himself. He sighed and crossed the room. _"At least she'll leave me alone for awhile after this."_ He put his hand on the knob and turned it. His eyes lit up as he saw Victoria poised to knock.

"Tonight is the night of the ball isn't it?" she asked. Her eyes washed over him. He looked handsome as usual in his tuxedo. He always did wear his clothes with a certain flare no matter what it was. "You look nice."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Your tie's a little twisted," she commented. Her hands immediately went towards the tie to fix the anomaly.

Heero fought the impulses that he felt from being so close to her. He had to respect the platonic situation. "Thank you," he said as she finished.

"You're welcome. Well I better go, you'll keep your date waiting." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm. "What did you want earlier?"

"I was going to tell you that Andrea and I were going to visit Catherine for the weekend. I know you have a lot of work to do and you haven't had a weekend to yourself since I had Andrea."

"I'm fine."

"Enjoy the vacation anyway," she said matter of factly. He needed the break and they had to be cramping his style. There was no reason that he should have to make the sacrifices of a father. He was still single and probably hoped to have his own children someday. "We're going to leave in the morning."

"Who's accompanying you?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "We are perfectly capable of getting there on our own, but Quatre will be joining us on the trip. He was already planning to visit anyway."

Heero nodded. That arrangement was acceptable. He would get the details from Quatre later. He still did not like the idea of Victoria and Andrea leaving his sight. They were everything that he wanted and everything that he could not have. "I will see you when I get back."

Victoria nodded then walked down the hall. She doubted that she would be up when he got home. The Scarlet Ball had a tendency to continue into the late hours with the political discussions and socializing. "Have a good time," she mouthed as she walked down the stairs.

"Hmm," he grunted. He had no intentions of having a good time. The woman he wanted was Victoria and there was no one else that he was remotely interested. He would spend his life as her friend. He did not care just as long as he was in her life.

Ami Mizuno, the name sounded like someone who would bore him to tears. All he knew was she was a doctor and his mother thought she was perfect for him, i.e. she was totally opposite of Victoria.

_"This is going to be a long night," _ he thought as he got into the car. He had to pick his date up and he was oh so thrilled. _"She's probably going to talk about herself or medicine all night."_

"We're here, Heero-sama," Shinji sighed sometime later. He felt bad for the young man. So sorry that he offered to drive him tonight and serve as some sort of distraction for him.

"I'll be back," he said as he stepped out of the car. He took a deep breath. He at least hoped that she was pretty, that would make the evening more tolerable. He pushed the intercom button next to the door. 

"Yes," a feminine voice called.

"Odin Lowe," he said simply.

"Well don't be all excited," she commented playfully as she opened the door. She was wearing an off the shoulder red dress with a split in the front. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hmmm…" He observed her for a moment. She was pretty but not Victoria. "Let's go." He offered his arm.

Ami smiled shutting the door behind her. She was glad that she had been prepared about his demeanor. She was normally shy around strangers but as a favor to her mother, she would try her best. She took his arm. _"Here we go."_

%%%

Duo jumped on the couch beside Victoria and smiled. "Since you're my date and all, what do you want to do?" He put his arm around her.

Victoria picked up his arm and removed it from around her shoulders. He was getting bold these days. He would not be able to have her mother's protection forever now that she was back in Germany. "I am not your date, Commander Maxwell," she replied.

"There you go distancing yourself again, Vicky," he said patting her hand. "I told you when you and Trowa got married that you'd never get rid of me." She shot him a look. "Victoria…" He gave her a surprised look.

Interpreting his meaning she looked towards her daughter playing with her giraffe. "I don't want Andrea to pick up bad habits," she explained. Her eyes cut back to Duo. "But do not think that will save you once she is old enough to understand certain things."

"You and Heero…the biggest kill joys I ever met," Duo muttered. "Well at least Heero went out tonight."

"And why didn't you go with him?" she asked annoyed.

"I've been to that ball every year for the last three years. I need a break and besides…I'd hate to ruin any possible action he might be getting. Who knows a possible love connection could develop and then I'd have more minds to corrupt." He chuckled at this last comment and gauged her reaction to see what she would do.

"His mother set him up and from my experience blind dates rarely go right," Victoria commented. "His mother would pick the kind of woman that she would like for him and not that he wants. She tries to coddle him when he's a grown man and has been on his own since he was in his early teens."

"Well you never know about Heero. For some reason he can be a ladies' man, though he couldn't possibly compare to me. He did have to beat Relena off with a stick."

"He does have air about him, but in looking for someone to be in a relationship with he would try to find a woman that would understand him. Most of the women that his mother encounters, I imagine would not be able to understand having to sacrifice your childhood in order for a higher ideal. They would find it appalling true, but not understand the things he had to do." Victoria picked up Andrea and let the infant rest in her lap. "It's hard already to find someone to understand you when you're normal person."

Duo smiled to himself as he got the type of response from her that he wanted from her. His curiosity about her was also piqued. "Just how did you get all roped into the war thing?"

"How did you?" she asked. "Personal questions are quid pro quo."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Fine then…I have a habit of surviving terrible things that got someone's attention."

"I won a game of chess against some thought to be unbeatable and that got someone's attention."

"Well you haven't played me," he commented shifting the subject before it became uncomfortable.

"I have seen you play and I am familiar with the limits of your tactical imagination," she replied. "You would make a challenge for me, but the likelihood of you winning is small."

"Oh yeah?" Duo challenged. "Talking sh…" his sentence trailed as he forgot that Andrea was in the room. He had to be more careful. If her first words were curses, Victoria would crucify him for sure. "…talking smack are we? Talk is cheap, let's see just how good you really are. I have to warn you though, I won't have any mercy on you. They don't call me Shinigami for nothing."

Victoria lifted the sleeping infant gingerly and walked up the stairs. "You underestimate me, but I accept your challenge." 

"I'll be set up when you get back," he replied as she left. He went into the study and got the chessboard. He and Quatre were going to start a game when he got back from visiting Catherine on Sunday. _"You're going to get it. I am way more ruthless on the chess board then in battle."_ When he got back to the room, he saw her sitting at the table waiting for him patiently.

"Victoria-sama, you have a phone call," a young maid said quietly as she walked into the room. "I think it's urgent, but I'm having trouble understanding."

Victoria went to the vid phone beside her and answered. Her sister's face appeared on the screen looking upset. She spoke frantically in their native tongue. "Calm down, Faith." 

"It's mother," Faith said excitedly, "you have to come. We don't know what to do. She's been sick, but she told us everything was fine and then she collapsed and her fever…"

"Why was I not informed earlier?" Victoria asked calmly.

"She told us not to worry you and she would be fine, but Fritz got worried and sent the jet for you just in case. Thank, God, for his insight. The rest of us…we're so worried. We need you, Vicky. Everyone is so upset and mother is delirious. You were always better at these things than we were."

"I'm on my way. I'll see you in a couple of hours," she replied.

"Please hurry, Vicky," Faith begged as the screen went black.

Victoria stood and walked out of the room. "I'm coming with you," Duo called as he walked after her. 

"You are truly a man of many talents, Commander," she replied as she started up the stairs, "but this a family emergency."

"The Countess is the closest to a mother I have ever come," he said, "I'm not going to stay here if she's sick."

Her brown eyes softened as they searched his violet ones. "We'll be taking the family jet. I'll get Andrea and then we'll leave."

Duo nodded. His normal jovial countenance was replaced with worry. _"Hang in there, Mom."_

%%%

Ami sat down. Getting Heero to loosen up had been unsuccessful. "Look," she sighed, "I am not trying to replace her. I'm just doing this as favor to my mom, you know like you are?"

Heero smirked casually. He underestimated her. "Let's leave."

Ami stood. "Best idea yet!" she smiled as they left the ball.

Shinji sat in the back seat of the car reading the paper when his cell phone rang. "Hai," he said into the phone.

"Victoria-sama, and Duo-kun are gone. There was some sort of emergency with the Countess that is all I was able to get out of Suki when I got back. According to her, they are going to call when they got to Germany, but I thought Oji-sama would want to know now since he's in love with her."

"Nothing escapes your eyes, Aki," Shinji commented. There was no point denying the fact, everyone knew his feelings toward her except the person who needed to know most. It was also a consensus that she shared his feelings, but did not admit it because she felt it would be disrespectful to her late husband. Many longed to tell her that it would acceptable now, since it has been well over a year, but she was as taciturn as Heero when it came to personal matters. "I will tell Odin-sama right away."

"I hope everything is okay," Aki sighed. "The poor girl has been through enough the past year and Duo-kun has greatly taken to the Countess. He would take it hard if something were to happen and the look on Oji-sama's face when Victoria-sama is upset heartbreaking. He loves her so much. I wish he would tell her so that she would lean on him for support."

"Things will work out," Shinji assured her, "but Oji-sama has to handle it on his own. He is stubborn like his mother and driven like his father. He is quickly realizing that his status with Victoria-sama is unacceptable to him. Now I must go and find him so that he can decide what to do."

"Bye, Shinji," Aki said into the phone.

"Bye," he replied hitting the end button on the phone. He stepped out of the car. As he quickly thought over his plan of action in finding Heero, he saw him and Ami walking towards him. The young master always had wonderful timing and he was also grateful for the fact that the ball was held in Japan this year. "Odin-sama!"

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. 

"Something is wrong with the Countess and Victoria-sama left for Germany to see her," he answered as he walked back to the car and opened the door for him to get inside.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked as he got into the car.

"He left with her and they took Andrea-sama with them," Shinji added. His eyes went to the rear view mirror to the young master. He saw his countenance darken further at the fact that Andrea was gone as well. Judging from the expression he imagined that Heero was thinking the worse that she might move to Germany forever. It would be easy for that to happen with the both of them gone. They would not have to come back, just pick up their things. Anxiety played across the face of the former Gundam pilot as well as concern for how his love and best friend would cope with the possible loss.

"Take me to the airport then take Ami home."

"Excuse me, but are you talking about Countess Evelyn Une Wagner?" Ami asked.

Heero nodded. "You know her too?" The woman seemed to have endless connections.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm going with you."

Heero said nothing. He did not care as long as he got to Victoria.

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	21. Movement Twenty-One

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Twenty-one

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Vicky," Faith cried as she embraced her younger sister, "I'm so glad you made it!"

She always hated the childhood nickname, but now was the time to pout and proclaim that she was an adult with a child. Their treatment of her was the reason she visited them rarely or none at all. "How is she?" Victoria asked as she moved towards the staircase. Faith followed after her.

"Her fever is still high," Faith answered, "but it has come down some but I'm still worried. She's mumbling in her sleep and talking about things that don't make sense. She keeps calling for you and Christoff."

Victoria paused on the first step. She did not recall knowing anyone by that name but it seemed familiar. Perhaps he was an acquaintance of her mother's during her time away from home. "Christoff?" Faith lowered her eyes. "Who is Christoff?"

"I'll be in the other room," Duo remarked instinctively. Even though he felt a strong connection with the Countess, he still knew that he was not privy to all of her affairs. He would learn what he needed to know later.

"Why don't you go up?" Victoria suggested. "I need to have a discussion with some of my siblings. Her room is at the end of the hall."

A look of gratefulness passed over his violet eyes before he nodded then started up the stairs. She had judged correctly sending him upstairs. It was amazing the secrets that he still hid even from someone he was comfortable around. She always knew that he enjoyed her mother's company. He ended up spending a lot of time with her while Victoria was pregnant. It was she and Quatre that spent the most time hiding from her. 

She noted the look that graced her sister's features. "She grew quite fond of him while she visited me. She sees him as an adoptive son," she explained briefly then her expression changed to one of all business. "Now who is Christoff."

Faith gave her a look, whether it was surprise or shock one will never know. "I guess you were too young to remember," she replied wringing her hands nervously. She had never seen her little sister look so serious. It was quite intimidating, just like the Countess's look when she was serious about something. "Fritz is better at explaining it." She grabbed Victoria's hand and pulled her into the parlor then shut the door.

Victoria was growing quite annoyed at this secrecy. She hated being ill prepared and with the situation being as it was she on the verge of losing her temper. She did not have time for a long song and dance, this was their mother they were talking about. "Who is Christoff?" she asked. "And before you tell start to stall, I will say this I am not in the mood for games."

Fritz nodded and the others looked shocked. "I can see why you were head of the Preventers, Victoria," he commented as he stood by the window, "but you're still my little sister…"

"To the point!" she commanded.

"Christoff is our brother," he answered, "in particular your little brother."

%%%

Duo stood in front of the door and sighed. The last time someone that he cared about was sick, he ended up alone. He did not want to see that happen again. Part of him wanted to walk the other way and never turn back. _"Me leaving them behind is how I lost them last time. I can't do it again. I have to face this so I can at least say good-bye this time. "_

He turned the knob and walked inside. The nurse looked up from her patient and smiled. "Are you a friend or family member?"

"I'm a friend," he answered.

"She's asleep right now," she said lowly. "Her fever has gone down quite a bit, but it's still a little high. Do you happen to know if Lady Victoria has arrived yet?"

"She's downstairs," he replied.

"I need to speak with her and the family. Would mind staying with her for a few moments?" she asked.

Duo shook his head and sat in the chair beside the bed. He sighed as watched the older woman breathe in and out somewhat peacefully. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she shifted in her sleep. Apparently, she was having some sort of nightmare caused by the fever. _"She doesn't look too bad," _he thought, _"maybe she'll be okay."_ He touched her hand tenderly. "Hey, Mom, you got get better so we can educate Quatre on the finer points of cinema, besides I know you want to see Vic and Heero finally get married. Hell, you gotta see me get hitched; you know that will be the event of the century. Of course, it will take some time to find a girl who can tame this stallion, but you never know."

In response to his voice, the Countess opened her eyes and smiled. "Christoff," she sighed. "I'm glad you came to see me. I miss you."

Violet eyes widened. "I'm not…"

"You do forgive me for getting sick and losing you don't you?" she asked grabbing his arm. "Please don't say you hate me for not being strong enough to deliver you properly."

"I..I forgive you," he said tenderly.

She smiled and touched his face. "You turned out so well, so very handsome."

"Get some rest, you have to get better." 

She lay back down and closed her eyes. "Thank you, sweetheart," she sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

%%%

Victoria's eyes widened. "What?"

Fritz sighed. "He was born when you were three years old."

"Why am I now just hearing about this?"

Sorrowful green eyes scanned the room then finally rested on agitated brown ones. "He died shortly after he was born. Mother fell ill and developed a high fever. She went into labor early."

She remembered something vague about their mother being sick which was consistent with the facts about her being only three. There seemed to be more to the story that Fritz was not telling, something in how he looked around the room before he told the story. It was almost like there might be some hidden details that he was debating on whether or not to share. "I see," she replied. 

"Don't be mad at Fritz," Faith said as she hugged Victoria. "You were so young and didn't remember so we figured that it was the best."

"Mother did not want us to burden you the loss," Eva added, "but we should have trusted you, Vicky… I mean Victoria."

Victoria sighed she knew she might hate herself for this later. "Vicky," she corrected.

Eva and the rest of her brothers and sisters smiled. Victoria smiled as well for their benefit then turned towards her brother. "Fritz, can we speak in the hall?"

He nodded. He figured she picked up on his look of concern as he spoke in front of their siblings. Being the oldest made him the bearer of burdens, burdens that even a young man should not have. Victoria would understand given all that she went through in the war. He never would have figured that his little sister would be one of the instruments of peace and fiercest officer that Earth had to offer, but then even as a child she always amazed him. If she were not so serious, she would just like their mother in every respect, but their mother was as playful as she was intense. She managed intimidation and good-naturedness so well it was frightening.

"You know don't you?" he asked as they shut the parlor doors.

She expected there was more. "Christoff didn't die did he?" 

Fritz shook his head. "He was taken by some of father's enemies. We had everyone searching for him, but there was no trace of him. "Father could not bare to tell mother that he failed her so he told her that he passed during the night. Only you and Faith don't know the complete truth being the youngest."

Victoria put her hand to the bridge of her nose. This was a most trying day. She could not believe her father could do something so cowardly, by taking the easy way out he left the family to deal with an even harsher fate. "What is done is done. We have to focus on the present."

"Lord Fritz," the nurse interrupted.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked excitedly.

"Everything is fine, my lord," she replied calming him down. "I just wanted to let you know that her temperature has come down even more and I believe that she will be fine."

"That is good news," he replied then turned toward his sister. "This is Lady Victoria."

The nurse nodded respectfully. "She has been asking for you, my lady. She talks about you quite a bit, you and Christoff. I thought the young man with the beautiful eyes and long braid might have been him, but he said he was just a friend of the family. He looked just like the description of Christoff though. I must have been mistaken. "

Fritz eyes widened and Victoria took control of the situation. "Don't mention anything about Christoff to anyone else including my brothers and sisters, understand?"

"Yes, my lady," the nurse said reverently then left to check up on her patient.

Victoria turned towards Fritz once the nurse was gone. "This is between us."

"You don't think that he's…"

"There's a lot about Duo that even he does not know. He's been on his own since he was a baby. It could be just the Countess's delirium. She has taken to him quite strongly and he is around the age Christoff would be. I will be in contact." She walked away and started up the stairs leaving her brother standing in the foyer.

He had been right to tell Victoria. She was much better suited in dealing with such matters. He was tired. _"She really is just like mother…"_

%%%

Victoria sat at her laptop looking over information. Andrea slept in a crib undisturbed as she continued with her research. A gentle knockdiverted her attention momentarily. It was probably Fritz wanting to know what she had found out so far. "Come in," she said softly not looking up from her computer. The door opened and she heard familiar almost silent footfalls. _"Heero."_ She pushed the screen down on the laptop. "I'm surprised that you came."

"I was worried," he said simply.

"I'm…sorry to make you worry. I was going to call you and let you know where we were," she replied as she stood. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You don't bother me."

Victoria ran her hands through hair nervously. There had been plenty of times where they were in the same room alone, but for some reason it seemed different this time. She needed to focus on something else. "I need advice."

__

Father Figure by George Michael

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	22. Movement Twenty-Two

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Twenty-two

Aoi37@hotmail.com

AN: Would you believe I forgot to change the copyright to 2002. I just realized it. *.* Some where around Movement ten it should have been changed to 2002. I fixed some of them;p

Duo yawned as he stretched his arms out then he opened his eyes. He nearly jumped when he saw the Countess looking at him curiously. "So you came to visit me," she smiled. "You and Ami."

He looked confused for a moment then he remembered. "Oh the chick from last night," he commented his eyes shifting toward the woman curled up in the chair asleep then changed the subject. "So how are you feelin' good lookin'?" 

The Countess smiled. "You know how to make an old woman smile, but to answer your question I am feeling very well rested and I have plenty to do. I know my children must have been worried sick and nearly drove themselves insane over me. I have to check on them and make sure everything did not fall apart while I was sick. Of course, I am sure that Victoria is there and I am sure she has everything is under control, but I will not know for sure until I see for myself. Come with me I know you are hungry and you look thinner since the last time I saw you. We will let Ami sleep and you and I can spend some time."

"Huh?" he asked as she pulled him along. A big Cheshire grin flew across his face. She was definitely feeling better. "Glad to have you back…Mom."

She smiled as well. "Oh I will not go anywhere as along you remember. Now come along. " 

%%%

Victoria opened her eyes as the sun streamed in through the curtains. She yawned in contentment as she shifted in Heero's arms. It had been a long time since she felt safe and had a good nights sleep. _"Heero!" _ she thought as she sat up quickly.

"Relax," he said groggily as he woke up as well. He released her from his protective embrace and allowed her to pull away.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she replied as she looked down at herself. She was still fully clothed and decent. She remembered telling him the situation and them talking. They must have fallen asleep.

"It was time for me to get up anyway," he commented. He was disappointed that the first chance she got she ran from him. He stood and walked over to the laughing baby standing by the edge of the crib well propping herself against the gate. She let go to put her hands up and fell back on her bottom. Her lip quivered slightly from the impact. Once she realized that she was not hurt, she smiled and tried again. She stood again while Heero waited and raised her hands.

"Da," she demanded as pumped her legs. She looked like she was going to try and jump into his arms. Heero paused for a second in sheer shock. "Da," Andrea said more forcefully.

Both Victoria and Heero merely stood there in shock neither knowing what to do. Heero, being the first to recover, picked up the young toddler and looked at her with proud Prussian eyes. "Andrea?"

"Da," she smiled and hugged Heero.

"I can't believe it," Victoria smiled and she came closer to them. "Very good, Andrea." She held her hands out to the baby and took her into her arms.

Andrea bast in the compliment for a few moments then looked toward Heero. She reached for him. "Da da!"

Fully realizing what Andrea meant she blushed slightly. "No, sweetheart," Victoria said firmly. "That's Heero. Hee-ro."

The infant stared at her for a moment then turned to Heero determined. "Da da."

A crimson flush graced his face. "I must be the male most around her."

Victoria nodded in understanding._ "At least she wasn't calling Duo daddy."_ Andrea giggled and put her hand in her mouth, it was though she knew what trouble she caused and delighted in it. A knock at the door saved the adults from further embarrassment…briefly. "Yes," Victoria called.

The door opened. "Lady Victoria, I can feed Lady Andrea and get her dressed if you would like," a maid commented.

"Thank you that will be fine," she replied handing Andrea to the maid.

Andrea looked at the woman unimpressed then frowned. Before her lip started to quiver, Victoria kissed her forehead. "Daddy and I will be a long later." Andrea quieted and the maid took her away.

_"Daddy?"_ Heero wondered as his heart started to pound. He was suddenly nervous. Always when it came to Victoria did his actions and body become undependable. He never knew how he would feel or what he would do when she was in the room. That's why when Trowa was alive, he stayed away.

"Heero," she began once they were alone, "we have to talk…"

His eyes widened at her tone. "You're not moving out," he replied cutting her off at the pass.

"Your debt to Trowa has been paid. Andrea is fine and we thank you."

"And what about you?" he asked moving closer to her.

She looked at him strangely. "It's been nearly two years. I'm fine now."

Heero stared at her intensely for a moment and for the second time in his life took an uncalculated chance…that one little sin. He let his hand caress her face. "I'm… not," he said lowly before he kissed her.

"Heero," she whispered as she pulled away for air. She had to clear her head. "I…"

"Shh." He kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist as the kiss grew deeper and their resistance down.

He pushed her on her back as he kissed her hungrily. It had been nearly four years since he last had the pleasure. Part of him wanted to go slowly and cherish the moment, but after waiting so long and going through so much, he just wanted to ingrain the experience into his soul. "Victoria," he whispered into her mouth. 

His hands roamed all over her body, reacquainting themselves with her curves. He loved her so much and this was the only way he was going to be able to show her. "I love you."

__

"No he can't…I can't. I was a traitor to Treize, I won't be to Trowa." She started to push away. As right as it felt, it was wrong. "I can't, Heero," she replied climbing out from under him. "This is wrong."

Heero's eyes grew cold as he flushed from embarrassment and need. "I'm sorry," he said simply then left the room.

Victoria fell to her knees and for the first time in awhile she cried.

%%%

"I'm sorry Duo, but for that type of cinema I like them both," The Countess commented.

"Pacino is the best. He has so much panache over De Niro. There not even in the same class," Duo argued.

"I'm still in the middle," she replied smiling. She then looked toward Ami as she came down the stairs. "Perhaps, Ami can settle the score."

"Hey, Ami," Duo called.

"Yes," she answered as she walked over to him.

"Pacino or De Niro?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Duo snickered. "Never mind. You don't know anything amount fine cinema."

Ami's blue eyes narrowed. "Oh really? What's the question?"

"Who is the best gangster Pacino or De Niro?"

Ami smiled, "De Niro hands down. He is powerful and firm and can back it up if he has to. Pacino is powerful, true, but I have The Devil's Advocate and Any Given Sunday on DVD. He can't be trusted."

"Impressive," Duo commented. He agreed with her on some points but Pacino was still the man. His eyes looked over her appreciatively. "Cute and a classic movie fan."

Ami flushed brightly from his forwardness. This must have been the 'young man' the Countess spoke of with her about on occasion. "Uh, thank you."

Duo smiled flirtatiously. "So what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a forensic pathologist," she answered confidently. 

__

"Shinigami hit the jackpot!" he thought. "That is so cool," he remarked as he started at her intensely. "I am going to marry you."

Ami blinked for a second then smiled at his arrogance. "Oh really?" she asked. "You're going to have to work for it." She winked at him then left.

"Yeah well I've always been a hard worker," Duo smirked putting his hands behind his head. "A girl after my own heart. It's a good thing Heero is in love Victoria, I'd hate to have to steal Ami from him."

The Countess grinned. "You are incorrigible. That was the doctor, I was telling you about. You know the one that would probably give you the case of boredom."

"So I was wrong," he replied casually. He raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Frankie said it best, 'I did it my way.'"

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "You are going to have a merry chase, my boy." She touched his shoulder as he stood. "If you will excuse me, I must get started. I have a million things to do. I will see you at lunch."

Duo nodded as she left. He was glad she was feeling better and back to normal. It was hard to believe that she was Victoria's mother. The Countess seemed to be the total opposite, she was full of life; sociable. Victoria…well she and Heero were perfect for each other.

***

__

A few days earlier…

Catherine sat on the couch reading with her legs tucked under her. She smiled as she felt hands over her eyes. "You finally got away?" she asked as she placed her hands over his and guided him around. She smiled as he sat beside her with his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here yesterday like I planned, but I'll make it up to you after we visit Heero," Quatre replied as he stroked her cheek.

"You're going to have to be creative," she teased.

"I can think of several ways I can do that," he said pulling her to him.

*.*

Catherine laid her head on Quatre's chest contently as she felt him rub her back. It always further relaxed her after intimacy. _"Quatre…I have to tell him…"_

"Catherine…" Quatre began, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I wanted to tell you this some time ago, but there never seems to be the right time."

"Quatre, what is it?" she asked sitting up she looked at him with intense eyes. She hoped it was good news.

Quatre reached behind his pillow and still felt the object he placed there. The previous activity thankfully did not knock it to the floor. He pulled the object from behind him. "I planned to do this yesterday over a romantic dinner….I'll make that up to you later. Catherine, will you marry me?"

She blinked in shock. _"He couldn't know, could he?"_ She sat up. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I love you," he answered. This was not the reaction he expected from her. He had wrestled with this for some time and talked with the guys.

Catherine searched his eyes then smiled satisfied with his answer. "When?" she asked indicating a positive answer

Quatre picked her up and spun her around. "I was thinking now."

"Why do soon?" she asked getting suspicious again.

A crimson flush passed over his cheeks. "I'm going into outer space in two weeks and I want you to come with me. I'm tired of being separated from you, besides, my sisters will never see it coming; we'll have peace for a short while."

"You are so bad, Quatre," she teased poking him playfully. "Something tells me this baby will be a handful." She touched her stomach affectionately.

Quatre's eyes widened then he passed out.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid called as he slapped him gently. "Master Quatre?"

"Where's Catherine?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"I'm here," She replied from beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how about you? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Just you."

"I'm all yours," he replied as he stood. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you."

Catherine blushed slightly and smiled. "I guess we'll have a couple of things to tell Victoria about when she comes to visit."

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


	23. Movement Twenty-Three

Bohemian Rhapsody

By Devon Masterson

Movement Twenty-three

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"…until the end of time."

AN: Last chapter!! Thanks to all those who reviewed and kept reading until the end. I have other 1x11 fic on FFnet, Ashiteru, and Devon's Anime Realm. There will also be a sequel that focuses more on Duo and will clear up the remaining issues for Heero and Victoria. It's shall be called Mea Culpa. Read and enjoy!

"Mother?" Fritz asked shutting the door of the parlor behind him. "There is something that I have to tell you."

She put her paperwork down. "What is it?"

Fritz took in a deep breath. He knew his mother hated it when people tried to soften the blow for her. She rarely became angry, but when she did it was quite unnerving. "Christoff did not die at birth he was kidnapped. I'm sorry that I did not tell you, but father said it was best."

"I know," she said calmly. "He told me before he died."

He let out a sigh of relief. She was not devastated nor was she mad with him. "There's more."

"Oh?" she asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

_"Victoria really does take after mother." _Fritz cleared his throat. "I did some checking and I know I am not well connected as Victoria…"

"Spit it out, Darling," the Countess urged.

"I took a hair sample from Duo and had it analyzed with our family DNA and it matches one-hundred percent."

The Countess sat down quickly for fear of passing out. "Well this is a surprise."

Fritz put his hand on her should and she placed her hand over his. "Deep down you knew. It was your delirium that made us look into it."

"Us?"

"Vicky knows as well. She was doing a search of her own, but you know how she can be."

The Countess chuckled. "Well, dear, she is the youngest and she always was mature. All of you treat her like a child and she resented that even when she was a child. She has calmed down quite a bit."

Fritz looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'd say she's worse. She scares me sometimes."

"And I scare her," the Countess replied. "Therefore control is still maintained." She smiled good-naturedly.

"Mother, you are one of a kind."

"Be glad God broke the mold with me when he did," she commented then shifted back to the sensitive subject. "Does he know?"

"No," he answered, " as far as I know."

"I need time to think of what to say to him," she replied. "He's going to be upset naturally. He doesn't like people sneaking around on him. He is like your father in that respect and he is probably going to think I knew the whole time."

"What about everyone else?"

"We will tell him first that way he will not feel bombarded," she answered. She was worried what we would think of her. He would be angry when he found out that she was quite sure. If he was anything like her, he would have quite a temper. Everyone in her family with a calm exterior tended to have a quite a temper that rivaled nothing short of a devastating natural disaster. She was sure that he would understand, but he would need some time. 

Time…that meant time away from her and she did not want that, not after finally finding him and knowing the truth. _"I'll lose him if I keep this from him."_ It was going to be hard waiting for him to adjust to the knowledge of his latent history. He was her son; he would rise to the occasion. He would not disappoint her, he was still himself no matter what and that's what she loved about him. He and Victoria being her youngest were the extreme opposites of her personality, the rest of the children maintained the middle land some where. All of her children were entertaining and a blessing to her, she would do all she could to keep them all together. "I need some time, Darling." 

Fritz nodded then left his mother to her thoughts.

%%%

"So, Q-man, you and Cathy finally got hitched? Took long enough," Duo commented.

Quatre smiled at his teasing and squeezed Catherine's hand gently. "I took your advice for once."

"See someone is finally starting to appreciate Shinigami. I knew this day would happen," he smirked. "Now all you need is some knife throwing empaths running around you'll be in business."

Catherine blushed and Quatre laughed at Duo's comment. "Check back in seven months."

"Seriously?" Duo asked and was met with two nods. "You two work fast. Now if Victoria and Heero would get their action going a little faster then you guys would be done. I know Wu-man is about to crack. Sally's got that covered." Duo sat back and smiled. "At least I know now why it took so long for you to get here. Maybe now we can all gang up on Heero."

"Where is he anyway?" Quatre asked

"He left," Victoria answered as she came down the stairs.

"Where did he go?" Quatre asked.

"Back to Tokyo, I assume," she replied.

Duo glanced over Victoria and noticed the slight puffiness that most would not have noticed. He looked toward Quatre who noticed as well and nodded. He touched Catherine's hand then said something lowly her. "I'm going to get some air," he announced before leaving.

"I know what you two are planning," Victoria replied. "Heero and I are just friends. In fact, Andrea and I are moving to L-3 there's a school there Andrea could benefit from."

"Oh come…" Duo's sentence trailed.

"Duo, I need to speak with you," the Countess interrupted.

Victoria's observant eyes studied the Countess. _"She knows." _ She had monitored Fritz's activities since yesterday and knew he was conducting his own tests. _"It never stops."_

"Sure," he replied as he left the room.

"How have you been Catherine?" Victoria greeted.

"Happy, for the first time in a year, I'm really happy," Catherine answered. "I have my husband and we're expecting a baby. Are you happy, Victoria?"

"Congratulations are in order to you and Quatre," She replied ignoring the question.

Catherine stood and held Victoria by the shoulders. She stared into her eyes. "It's okay to love Heero. You're not doing anything wrong. Trowa would want this. Heero is the only one who could love you as much as he did. I know what happened between you three, but it's okay."

Victoria pulled anyway. "I can't face him. I've put him through too much. It's best that I move out and let him move on."

Catherine sighed and released her hold on Victoria. "Better for you whom," replied before leaving. She needed to get some of tension she was feeling out before she cried. If it had been Trowa, she might have slapped him to help get her point across, but that kind of tactic would most likely have the opposite effect on Victoria, her words would have to be enough.

Duo stormed into the room, just as Catherine left, and looked at Victoria with an accusatory glare. "How long did you know?"

"I received confirmation this morning," she answered.

"So all this time, I thought I was Duo Maxwell and life was straight then I find out that I was stolen as a baby and put through a hell that no one should have to go through as a child. I don't know who the hell I am!"

"You are still Duo Maxwell," she stated simply in her all business tone. "And you are Christoff Wagner, my younger brother. You, of all people, I expected to handle this better. You are the most annoying, versatile person I know. This will pass."

Duo's expression softened. "Yeah and I love you too…Vicky." He laughed as she narrowed her eyes and pulled out her Derringer. "I'll tell mom."

Her eyes widened slightly and she put her gun away. "I can still make your life hell."

"So then life would be came old same old."

"You go to far," she warned.

"I like living dangerously," He quipped then became serious again. "I need sometime to think. I'll be hanging around L-2 for awhile. Tell her I'll call her." He then turned to leave. "Second chances are rare, Vicky."

%%%

Heero looked out of the window at the land fleeting from him. Quatre had just left after bugging him about trying again with Victoria. The blond Arabian didn't know what this was like. Twice he had been shut out of her life, the first time was his fault, but the second time hurt more. _"I shouldn't have let her go…"_

"I want to apologize."

Heero turned around in pure shock. No one ever sneaked up on him or infiltrated his personal space. "How did you get in here?" he asked standing.

"That is not important," she commented. "I wanted to apologize for this morning. I don't know how to explain…"

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied kissing her. He would miss the opportunity.

Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the warmth of his closeness that in itself told her all he needed to know. "I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

He pulled away for a moment and touched her face affectionately. He had longed to hear those words from her for the past three years and he was going to milk the situation for all it was worth. She was finally his and he going to enjoy every moment of it. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Heero?" She knew what was on his mind and she had to admit it had been on hers for awhile, but then there was decorum.

Heero looked at her tenderly and for first time smiled seductively. "You owe me."

__

"…listen as the wind blows…"- Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody

__

Father Figure byGeorge Michael

© 2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs to a whole bunch of rich influential people. I just do this for fun. Everybody knows med/grad school candidates don't have money so suing me if pointless.


End file.
